Pokemon Master (Kanto & Orange Islands Journey)
by xdisturbed-angelx
Summary: Follow the Journey of Ash and friends ash they go through the Kanto region and then the Orange Islands. Ash K, Misty, Brock and Gary whilst later on Tracey. Ash/ Large Harem (30 girls), Gary x Misty and Leaf Brock x Lucy(from battle frontier) - (HIATUS - Will be Re-Written in new year some time)
1. Prolouge

A/N: - Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me ;) I will update as and when I can, leave reviews to let me know what you guys think and If you think I need to improve on anything or what you generally think of the story ;).

On another note I will be doing all the regions, but in different series so as I have stated by this title, this will be the Kanto and the Orange Islands Journey, followed by Johto, then Hoenn ect ect ;) (So yes that mean I will be doing the Kalos region as well, but that won't be for a little while yet but who knows I might include Mega Evolution early we'll see where the story goes – Also Ash will be part of a Harem group and quite a large one at that ;) but will introduce the girls as the story progresses (I will say Misty is not one of them, I quite like her as an older sister for Ash – someone who will call on his crap and tell him how it is when he needs it :p) Ash will have physic and Aura abilities which he will be able to use early on.

Ash will have all his Canon captures + more, eventually he will capture every type there is, whether it is its pre-evolved form or fully. (and Yes that includes legendaries)

"speech / poke talk"

 **Pokemon Attacks**

 _"_ _ **Telepath"**_

 _"_ _thoughts"_

Pokémon Master (Kanto & the Orange Islands Journey's)

Prologue:/

Today which the date is September 8th 1989, it's a special occasion for Delia and Red Ketchum, as today Delia will be giving birth to her son, Ashton (known better as Ash) in the Hall of Origin the Legendaries gather to bear witness of the birth as the one known as the Chosen one many are excited of what this will entail whilst some are very unsure but for Arceus this is a very big moment this is where he will finally be able to see some peace come to the land that he helped create between the different species that live on the planet Pokémon and human alike.

In the Hospital in Pallet Town there is a young couple waiting on the arrival of their son, any moment Delia will be going to labour, hours past and finally they can greet their son, Ashton, back to the Hall of Origin the legendaries gathered there can feel a shift of power, knowing the chosen one has been born, many are excited but some wish to see if he will be the one with a heart so pure and true some will test the boy to see if he is truly worthy of their power but not until he is much older, as the legendaries leave to do the duties that are bestow upon them three stay Arceus, Meloetta and Mew, Arceus turns to his two daughters and ask them if they need anything, "Daddy, please let us go with you to meet the chosen one, we will be quite promise we also wish to give him a gift please say you'll let us daddy" says Mew with Meloetta agreeing "very well then but you cannot be seen by the humans and must be very quiet" Arceus says so off the three go to a little town called Pallet Town to see the new born child that they know as their chosen one, as they get to the town they turn very quiet and turn invisible so no one shall spot or hear them, they soon find the hospital and enter it, they can see that everyone is fast asleep and they soon find Ash Ketchum, upon seeing him Arceus is filled with love and pride, he lowers himself quietly to Ash and bestows upon him the following gifts, the gift of Pokémon speech and the gift to calm down even the hardest of hearts to reach he explains to ash although he cannot hear or is he fully aware of what is happening at the moment he says "ash with these gifts you will never have a language barrier between yourself and Pokémon which will make them that much easier to befriend also when a Pokémon's hear t is full of anger and hatred you will know what to do and say and will be able to calm them down and befriend them, also with this gift you will be able to befriend any type of Pokémon", Mew is next and gives him the gift of physic powers mew says to him "I sense deep power within you of both physic and aura normally one will win, but with my gift I have allowed you be able to use both without it clashing as you get older you will receive more gifts from me to teach you to harness these abilities to their fullest potential" Meloetta goes last she gives him the gift to always know what to say when things are heated "with this gifts you will know just what to say and do to calm down an argument whether it is with people or Pokémon" with that the three legendaries left looking forward for the day they will meet ash again and possibly become one of his Pokémon.

The next day Delia and Red Ketchum is able to take their son home, they are unaware of the power their little boy holds but both feel he is very special.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

5 Years has been since Ash has been born and the little boy has grown very well, he has jet black hair that spikes all over the place dark brown bordering black eyes with a Z scar on each cheek, Although his father left recently he still sends gifts to his son every birthday and Christmas, Today is such a day, on the door step of their home you will find a box address to Ash, and in this box there is a two books to help him learn his abilities, also there is another gift that is from his father and this gift is inside a pokéball, as Ash opens the pokéball a Pichu comes out of it immediately liking Ash he climbs upon Ash's shoulder and is contented just to stay there. Ash opens up the box to see that the books are to learn how to use his Aura abilities and become an Aura guardian and how to use his Physic abilities.

Delia is getting ready to surprise Ash by taking him down to Professor Oak's Pokémon Coral / Lab so that he can play around with the Pokémon that are there.

"Ash come on sweetie, we got to get going now" Delia say's to her son "Where we going mommy?" Ash asks, "A surprise is where we're going" she replies, they leave their house to make their way to the Oak's Lab, as they get their Ash is getting more and more excited. They knock on the door and Professor Oak answers "Hello Delia and hello Ash, come on in" the professor then shows Ash around the laboratory as it is his first time there, professor Oak then turns to Ash and says "would you like to go to the Pokémon Coral and see the different types out there?" Ash replies "Yes please professor." "Okay as long as your mom is fine with it and you be careful and do not wander to far you can go out." Oak replies as looking at Delia to make sure it is fine, Delia nods her acceptance.

Ash runs out to the coral all excited with his Pichu on his shoulder, he cannot wait to see what type of Pokémon there is, as Ash goes outside he sees almost immediately an Eevee playing with a Rattata, Pidgey, Ralts and a Growlithe, Ash stops and looks at them for a while and when they look to see him watching they stop their game for a bit, but when they realise he means no harm they carry on, Ash then decides to ask if he and Pichu can join in the game, they all reply positive so now they are all playing chase. Several hours have past and it was time for ash to go back to the Lab.

When Ask got back he asked professor Oak and his Mom if they would start to train him in the ways of Pokémon, he asked Professor Oak if he can teach Ash the means of caring and treating Pokémon and learning all about different types of Pokémon and their abilities and habits ect, and from his mom, he asked if she could teach him how to cook both human and Pokémon food, how to sow, and general survival things he would need to know for when he goes on his Journey when he is 10 years old , both professor Oak and Delia agreed to help ash prepare for his journey and was amazed of the maturity he was showing, Ash also stated that he was going to start doing excise to keep in shape to help for when he goes on his journey.

Over the next few years you have seen Ash training his body and learning all he can from both Professor Oak and his Mother Delia, whilst Ash was going back and forth to the Lab and coral he found 3 fighting types that would help him spar to learn self defence if he ever got into a tricky situation, these 3 fighting types was a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan and a Lucario Hitmonlee worked ash on his Kicks and general lower body movements how to dodge and block with his legs, whilst Hitmonchan worked his upper body and on his punches, and Lucario worked with Ash how to use his Aura better and general over all self defence and attacks.

Today is Ash's 9th Birthday only one more year til he goes on his Journey, at the moment he is playing with his three pokémon a Pichu, a Riolu and a Ralts he is remembering when he first got the Riolu and Ralts ( _flashback - It's Ash's 8_ _th_ _birthday today and on the doorstep like Ash's 5_ _th_ _birthday there is a box of 2 pokémon egg's the sender is Unknown, Ash races down to Professor Oak's lab to tell him about the gift and see if he had anything to do with it but Professor Oak did not, he gave Ash two Incubator's to keep the pokémon eggs protected, he also gave ash his birthday gift which consisted of a Pokénav and a Pokémon book all about the rules of being a pokémon trainer. Ash's mom gave him 2 each of every evolution stones and stored more money for him for when he becomes a trainer – a few months after his birthday his eggs begin to hatch, and what a surprise he has as hatched, a Riolu and a Ralts, both look up to see Ash smile and fall asleep on his lap cuddling into him – flashback ended)_ since that day they haven't been separated the four of them do everything together, today ash's father sent gifts over to ash and what he received shocked him, he received 25 pokéball's of each pokéball there is out there, from ordinary ones to ones like the fast ball, and friend ball, all except the master balls from his mom he received a survival kit for when he goes on his journey and a Poffin Case from professor oak he received training weights for himself and his pokémon. With all of Ash's training he has been doing he now knows how to care for multiple types of pokémon, cook both human and pokémon food, Ash is also quite tall for someone of his age and has quite a fit physique for a 9 year old all thanks to his training. Ash is getting excited now as he has only 1 more year left til he can go onto his pokémon journey, and this year will fly by for him.


	3. Chapter 2

Previously:/ -

With all of Ash's training he has been doing he now knows how to care for multiple types of pokémon, cook both human and pokémon food, Ash is also quite tall for someone of his age and has quite a fit physique for a 9 year old all thanks to his training. Ash is getting excited now as he has only 1 more year left til he can go onto his pokémon journey, and this year will fly by for him.

Chapter 2.

Today is Ash's 10th birthday in a couple of days he will finally be able to go on his journey, for his birthday he received another 2 eggs which came from his father but no note on what they will hatch into, from his mother he received 18 potions, Awakenings, Antidotes, Parlyz Heals, Burn Heals, Ice Heal, 12 Super Potions, full heals, escape ropes and Max Repels 6 Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Fully Restores and Revive a good rod and a super rod, from Professor oak he will find out his gift on the day of his journey as it is a surprise.

Delia has made a new outfit for Ash for his journey made several off them, made them water resistant and wear and tear resistant so they should last longer than an ordinary outfit, the outfit consist of a black top, a black and red sweater and blue jeans, with a black and red trainers, with his official pokémon cap (think Red from pokémon games and you have his outfit J) , she has also bought him a new backpack and included with that a sleeping case and portable tent, Delia also starts packing his survival kit, his pokéballs, and his items the evolution stones and everything else.

In the Professor Oak's lab you can find the professor and his family as well as Ash and his mom, with several pokémon that Ash has befriended as well as trains with such as the Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Lucario, Gary and Ash are currently talking about what their dreams are, and both wish to become the best they can be, Gary has also ask Ash if he can travel with him, 2 years ago the boys couldn't stand one another due to Gary's petty jealousy but when Ash knocked that out of them they became the best friends / rivals they were when they were youngsters (2 – 6 years old) so now that Gary will be joining Ash on his journey he is even more looking forward to it, he always thinks that a Journey is better if you have friends with you (including pokémon of course ^.^)

Several days have passed and its finally the day Ash gets to go on his pokémon journey, he was up til 11pm last night but was still able to get up at 6am to start his daily training to get to the lab for 9am, when Ash gets to the lab he sees Gary, Ritchie and Leaf there, he says hello to them and then stands next to Gary, Professor oak comes in and starts explaining that he has only 3 normal starter pokémon but does have one other pokémon in reserve, Ritchie says he'll take the other pokémon as he has a Charmander from his Father who gave it to him as an egg, so Ash, Leaf and Gary all pick their pokémon, Ash picks Charmander, Leaf picks Bulbasaur and finally Gary picks Squirtle, Ritchie lets the pokémon out of the ball and finds it's a Pikachu, he finds that the Pikachu does not like the pokéball and just climbs upon Ritchie's shoulder and nods as in saying he'll do, he decides he'll give the pokémon the nickname Sparkey, the professor then gives Gary, Leaf and Ritchie their pokédex and pokéballs, Leaf and Ritchie say bye to Professor Oak, Gary and Ash, the Professor then turns to ash and gives him his Pokédex which is customer made, red and black it also is upgraded to a national dex, Professor Oak also gives him his last birthday present which is he is now classed as a Junior Professor and is able to carry 2 full teams, Gary's surprise was that he could carry up to 8 pokémon as he is listed as a Professor's aid as he has done enough training and learning about pokémon to do so, Ash thanks the professor big time for this, both Gary and Ash then say their goodbyes to professor oak promising to keep in touch regularly.

Gary says "Ash I'll meet you at yours in half hour just got to go and say bye to my sister and make sure everything I need is all packed and ready" "Sure, I'll see you in a moment then got to go and say bye to mum and get Pichu, Riolu and Ralts and make sure everything is ready" said Ash.

Ash got home to see everything ready for him and a brand new outfit picked out for him from his mom, he quickly gets changed into his outfit and lets out Charmander to show what starter he picked, he goes up to Pichu, Riolu and Ralts and captures them with the pokéballs professor oak gave him with his starter, Pichu and Riolu like being out of the pokéballs and Charmander and Ralts do not mind staying inside, he also then performs a Aura link with Charmander so they can talk telepathically to one another, he then asks if any of the pokémon want a nickname, only Pichu and Charmander say yes, Pichu wants to be called Thor after hearing about the Norse God of Thunder and Charmander wants to be called Blaze. Ash with his pokémon in tow go back downstairs to say their farewells to Ash's mother, also to wait for Gary to show up so then can get going.

Ash gives his mom a hug goodbye and promises her that he'll keep in touch as much as possible, Gary then turns up and speaks to Delia and says goodbye to her as well and off the two boys go to start their pokémon journey.

 **ROUTE 1**

Both boys have just arrived on route 1 and Ash decides he's going to look at what pokémon they can capture in the area in the Grass area they can capture a Spearow, a Pidgey a Rattata and a sandshrew and in the water to fish they can capture a Magikarp and a Poliwag, both boys decide to capture one of each of the pokémon but only keep some on them now, so off they went to look for these pokémon, Ash spots a Spearow close by and sends his Pichu to battle it he scans his Pichu to have a look at what moves he knows and the pokédex come back with this "Pichu level 30, this is a Male Pichu, and has the ability static and hidden ability Lightening Rod, this Pichu knows Charm, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot and Thunder Wave, has the egg moves Thunder punch and Charge which have both been unlocked. Ash sends Thor and tells him to use Thunder wave against the bird and then use thunder shock, it hits the bird and weakens it greatly and due to it being paralyzed Ash quickly throws a pokéball at the pokémon and it captures it, Pichu then starts to glow white, as the glow goes down, instead of a Pichu standing there now is a Pikachu, Pikachu decided as a Pichu that it will only evolve to a Pikachu when it has won a match against another pokémon whether trainer owned or wild, Ash then scans Thor again, the pokédex said this Pikachu is level 30, and male and upon evolving has learnt the following attacks: Growl, Quick Attack, Electo Ball, Feint, Double Team, Spark and Nuzzle. Ash spots then a sandshrew and a Pidgey he sends out Blaze and Riolu scanning them both as well "Charmander the fire pokémon, level 5 male, this Charmander knows the move Scratch, Ember and Growl – Riolu – the Emanation Pokémon – this pokémon is level 20 and is Male note the colouring of this Riolu suggests that he is a Shiney – the attacks known are: Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Feint, Force Palm and Copycat, has the following Egg moves: Blaze kick (Unlocked) and Sky Uppercut (Locked), Ash commands Riolu to attack the sandshrew with force palm and tells Blaze to attack the Pidgey using growl and then ember and finish with scratch attack, both pokémon are knocked out so Ash quickly captures them both making him now have 7 pokémon already on his team, several hours have past Ash also got himself a Rattata and decides to meet up with Gary at the meeting point, both Gary and Ash release their pokémon so they get used to one another as they will be Journeying together, Ash walks up to his Spearow, Pidgey, Sandshrew and Rattata and starts and Aura Bond with each one then he decides to scan each pokémon and ask if they would like a nickname, "Spearow the tiny bird pokémon abilities Keen eye and hidden ability Sniper, level 4 – this pokémon is male, attacks known – Growl and Peck" "Pidgey the tiny bird pokémon abilities Keen eye and hidden ability Big Pecks – level 5, this pokémon is Female, attacks known: Tackle and Sand attack" "Sandshrew the mouse pokémon abilities Sand Veil – Level 6, this pokémon is Female, attacks known: Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand attack and Poison Sting and egg move night slash (this move is currently locked)" "Rattata the mouse pokémon – level 4, this pokémon is male, abilities Guts, hidden ability Hustle attacks known: tackle, tail whip and quick attack" Spearow was the only one that wanted nicknames so Spearow was named Ace.

Ash and Gary decide to take a break after bonding with their pokémon and introducing them to their team and training with them, it is now lunch time so they sit down as Ash prepares the food for the pokémon and Gary prepares the food for themselves, after eating Ash takes out each of his eggs and polishes them and checks to see that they are still very healthy which they, after that they decide that they should camp out for the night and continue down route one tomorrow, Ash returns all his pokémon except for Pikachu and Riolu and Gary returns all his, they set up the camp and turn in to start fresh tomorrow.

 **AN:/**

Guys can you give me some suggestions on what the two pokémon eggs will hatch into, PM me or review I do not mind, can be any type of pokémon from any of the regions.

Thanks XDisturbed-AngelX


	4. Chapter 3

AN:

Espeon44: Yes ash will be getting an Eevee, along with their evolution types but not til later in the story, so far in the harem the following girls will be , Sabrina, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Anabel, Cynthia, Elsa, Skyla and Hilda I'm open to more suggestions if you think they fit well together let me know :) (no more than max 20 girls)

Palletship89: Ash will mainly get the Pokémon from Kanto region but will get some others when he gets to the Safari Zone, Ash will diffidently get an Eevee most likely shiny as well as I love them as well ^.^

Jerrychudbs: hmm good idea's both of them Dratini and Gible, might do Dratini and an Eevee with Gible when he gets to another region :)

Red Cheetah 93: Thanks :) I find those fanfics where Gary is a jerk to many in between so thought I'd spice it up a bit and make them friends and travelling partners :)

Previously:

"Ash and Gary decide to take a break after bonding with their pokémon and introducing them to their team and training with them, it is now lunch time so they sit down as Ash prepares the food for the pokémon and Gary prepares the food for themselves, after eating Ash takes out each of his eggs and polishes them and checks to see that they are still very healthy which they, after that they decide that they should camp out for the night and continue down route one tomorrow, Ash returns all his pokémon except for Pikachu and Riolu and Gary returns all his, they set up the camp and turn in to start fresh tomorrow."

Chapter 3:

Ash and Gary wake up at 7am in the morning, both decide to do a quick exercise and set their pokémon training different moves, the moves they have selected for each of the pokémon that they are going to learn today are as follows: both Pidgey's and both Spearow's Tailwind and Uproar and also Steel wing for both Pidgey's for both sandshrew's they will be learning the following moves Iron tail, snore and Earth power, for both rattata's they will be learning the following moves, Iron tail, super fang and snore, for Pikachu, he will be learning Iron tail, Signal Beam and Magnet Rise, for Riolu he will be learning Snore, thunder punch and Iron Tail. When Ash got to Ralts he scanned her to see what level she is at and what moves she already knows – "Ralts the feeling pokémon – level 25 , this pokémon is Female, abilities Synchronize and hidden ability Telepathy, known attacks: Growl, Confusion, Double team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining kiss and Calm mind, Egg Moves: Destiny Bond (Locked) and Shadow Sneak (Locked)" the moves Ralts will be learning are as followed: Helping Hand, Hyper voice and Icy wind. Ash then walks up to Blaze and scans him "Charmander, the lizard pokémon, this pokémon is level 16 and is male, has the ability Blaze and hidden ability Solar power – attacks known: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen and Dragon Rage" Charmander will learn the following moves: Fire punch, Metal claw and Iron Tail.

Gary scans his two pokémon he has Squirtle and Growlithe, "Squirtle – the turtle pokémon, level 16, this pokémon is male: has the ability torrent and hidden ability Rain dish, known attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, water gun, withdraw, bubble and bite, known egg moves, Aqua Jet (locked) and Dragon Pulse (locked)" "Growlithe, the puppy pokémon – level 25 this pokémon is male: has the ability flash fire: known attacks are: Bite, roar, ember, leer, odor sleuth, helping hand, flame wheel, reversal, fire fang, and take down, egg moves known: Close Combat and Flare Blitz." Gary decides to teach Squirtle the following moves: Aqua tail, Ice punch and Iron Defense, for Growlithe he has decided to teach the following moves: Outrage, Snore and Heat wave.

These attacks are the ones the pokémon will be learning over the next 2 weeks to learn and to perfect, once learnt and perfected them they will challenge the first gym to get their badge.

After several hours of training it becomes Lunch time, both Ash and Gary call for their pokémon to have a break and to scan them to see if they have levelled up some and see if they have learnt any of the new moves yet, Ash starts handing out the pokémon food whilst Gary dishes up the food for himself and Ash. After eating and cleaning up after themselves and the pokémon Ash and Gary separate the group of pokémon to who belongs to who and scan them to see if they have learnt the new moves they have been trying to learn under the guidance of Ash and Gary, Ash goes to his group and scans his Pikachu "Pikachu – the mouse pokémon – level 33 – this pokémon is male, has the abilities static and hidden ability lightening rod – known attacks: Charm, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot and Thunder Wave, Growl, Quick Attack, Electo Ball, Feint, Double Team, Spark and Nuzzle and Iron Tail has the egg moves Thunder punch and Charge which have both been unlocked" next was Riolu "Riolu – the Emanation Pokémon – level 22 – this pokémon is Male ability – Inner Focus -note the colour of this Riolu indicates that it is Shiny – Known attacks: Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Feint, Force Palm and Copycat, Thunder punch has the following Egg moves: Blaze kick (Unlocked) and Sky Uppercut (Locked)" "Ralts – the Feeling Pokémon – level 26 – This pokémon is female – abilities Synchronize and Telepathy – known attacks: Growl, Confusion, Double team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining kiss, Calm mind and helping hand, Egg Moves: Destiny Bond (Locked) and Shadow Sneak (Locked)" "Pidgey – tiny bird pokémon – level 12 – this pokémon is female – abilities Keen eye and Big pecks – Known attacks: Tackle, Sand attack, gust and learnt move Uproar" "Spearow – tiny bird pokémon – level 12 – this pokémon is male – abilities Keen Eye and Sniper, Known attacks: growl, peck, leer and Fury attack, learnt moves – uproar" "Sandshrew – the mouse pokémon – level 15 – this pokémon is female – abilities sand veil, known attacks: Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid spin, Fury Cutter and Magnitude, egg move – night slash (locked) learnt attacks: earth power and iron tail" "Rattata – the mouse pokémon – level 13 – this pokémon is male, have the abilities Guts and Hustle – known attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, Quick attack, focus energy, bite and Pursuit, learnt attacks: super fang."

Ash and Gary decided today to do some fishing to see if they can capture a Magikarp and Poliwag. Ash's rod was pulling so he started to reel it in, and on the hook was a bigger than normal and shiny, he quickly sent out Pidgey to battle the Magikarp, **"Pidgey use sand attack followed by gust then tackle"** ash spoke to Pidgey using their mental link **"will do Ash, we having fried karp for lunch tonight?"** Pidgey replied back **"haha no, hopefully a new team member especially as we all know what Magikarp evolve into"** Ash stated, the attacks hit and the Magikarp was knocked out, ash quickly chucked a dive ball at the downed pokémon, it shook three times and then dinged, Ash let his Magikarp back out to perform the aura link and then scanned his new pokémon "Magikarp – the fish pokémon – level 15 - this pokémon is female – abilities Swift swim and Rattled – note the colour of this Magikarp suggests it is a shiny, also bigger than an ordinary Magikarp weight at 44lbs and height at 4'8" – known attacks: Splash, Bounce, tackle and Flail." **"Hello Magikarp, I'm Ash and I'm your trainer and friend now** **J** **welcome to the team girl, would you like a nickname at all?"** asked Ash **"Hello** :) **, yes please, I'd liked to be called Tiamat, I'm so happy to be part of your team –squeals- thank you thank you thank you for capturing me XD"** Tiamat the Magikarp said, ash replied back saying "of course, I'm glad to have you on my team, :) I'll return you now and we will start to train in a bit okay? J" She replied **"yes cannot wait to get started"** with that Ash returned her to her pokéball and started to fish again to see if he can capture two Poliwags.

On the other side Gary has already captured a Poliwag and a Magikarp and has set them training, for Magikarp he is just going to teach him how to build up his strength so when he tackles it would have more power to it, to do this he will add some training weights to his body and get him to continue to tackle things in the water to build it up, once he finished with Magikarp he turned his attention to Poliwag, he quickly scanned this pokémon to see what moves he can teach Poliwag – "Poliwag, the tadpole pokémon – level 15 - this pokémon is female – Abilities – Water Absorb, Known attacks: Water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble, double slap, Ice ball and Mud shot" Gary then decides to start teaching Poliwag Icy wind, followed by Helping hand and Water pulse.

Back to Ash, he finally captured the two Poliwags he was after and has completed an aura link with each, he is just about to scan each pokémon now to see what moves they known, and then will start to train them "Poliwag, the tadpole pokémon – level 15 - this pokémon is female – Abilities – Water Absorb, Known attacks: Water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble and double slap, Egg moves known Ice ball and Mud shot" "Poliwag, the tadpole pokémon – level 15 – this pokémon is male – ability – damp, Known attacks: water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble and double slap, Egg moves Known bubble beam and mud shot" **"hello both, I'm your trainer and friend, please do not call me master, just call me Ash** :) **would either of both of you like a nickname? "** ash asked them both **"I'm fine being called as I am but my brother would properly like a nickname, thank you for capturing us, we can sense that you will make us the strongest we can be, I myself would like to become a politoad whilst my brother would like to become a poliwrath, I look forward to being part of your team** :) **"** stated the female Poliwag **"I would like to be called trident, and I also look forward to being part of this team as my sister has stated, but generally I will allow my sister to do the talking** :) **"** stated the male Poliwag now known as Trident. Ash then gets to work on both of them to learn Icy wind, helping hand and water pulse, whilst setting up his Magikarp with some weights to help with her strength, they do this for several hours til it is time for dinner, Ash and Gary meet up and starting to prepare and cook the food for themselves and their pokémon, once done they call them over to them and hand out their food, and settle down to eat theirs after they have eaten they start to pack up and tidy up, they travel for 2 and half hours and decide to camp out again.

Just as they are going to go bed, Ash brings up a point of stating that they should do a schedule for training and travelling, Gary agreeing with Ash states that it will be the first thing they will do in the morning and they both fall asleep.

AN:/

I am looking for some suggestions on what pokémon from other regions should be introduced in the Safari Zone, although it will not be for another few chapters I would like to know what you guys think, so tell me what would you like to see them get? :)

Thanks

Xdisturbed-angelX


	5. Chapter 4

AN:/

Jerrychubds and Espeon44: The list now for the Harem for Ash is now as follows:

Erika, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Maylene, Candice, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Roxie, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Karen, Phoebe, Shaunta, Caitlin, Malva, Cynthia, Diantha, May, Dawn, Hilda, Anabel, Bianca (Alto Mare), Shauna and finally Lyra (these are the finally girls I do not think I will add anymore, but if they are some more you think that should be added let me know and I will think about it :)

Previously: " Just as they are going to go bed, Ash brings up a point of stating that they should do a schedule for training and travelling, Gary agreeing with Ash states that it will be the first thing they will do in the morning and they both fall asleep."

Chapter 4:

Ash and Gary woke up at 7, Gary started to cook breakfast for ash and himself whilst again ash prepared the pokémon food, after it was all ready Ash and Gary let out their pokémon to eat and started on their own food to eat, after eating they tidied up, Ash then grabbed a pen and paper to write down what they will do for training and travelling wise.

Schedule for training:

Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays: - move tutoring, and speed training.

Tuesdays and Thursdays: - Defense and Attack training plus building up tolerance of attacks and weaknesses.

Saturdays: - Vitamins, brushing and waxing of pokémon fur / coats / shells. Relaxation plus capturing of other pokémon

Sundays: - relaxation day plus capturing other pokémon and general travelling.

Daily schedules: -

7AM – Wake up (start on breakfast)

7:30AM – Breakfast for pokémon and themselves

8AM – clean up and pack up travelling gear

8:15am – 10:30am – Travel time

10:30 – 12:30 – Pokémon training (moves, or defense and attack)

12:30 – 1pm – Lunch time

1pm – 3pm – travel time.

3 – 7 pm – pokémon training

7pm – 8pm dinner time

8 – 9pm recap of new moves

9:30 – 10:30 – relaxation time

10:30 – bed time.

With the schedule done, they clean up and pack they travelling gear and start to Travel, two hours down the Road they both hear a Scream, reacting quickly Ash uses his aura to find where the scream came from and ran over to there, when they get their they find a girl that is about their age, with a Gyarados towering over her about to charge up an attack, Ash reacts quickly sends Thor, Riolu and Ralts out to attack, Thor use thunder shock, Riolu use aura palm and ralts use confusion, the attacks all hit, and the Gyarados faints under the amount of attacks he had to endure from all three pokémon, **"I'm proud of you all Thor, Riolu my son and Ralts my daughter" "thanks ash"** replies Thor (the Pikachu) **"thanks Daddy"** replies Riolu and Ralts when the gyarados faints 2 white lights come from where Riolu and Ralts and now standing there is a Lucario (yellow and black and blue – look up shiny Lucario's if you want to know what he looks like ^.^) and a Kirlia, **"thank you father, for calling me your son, gave me what I needed to finally evolve"** Lucario said.

Ash then pulls out his pokédex to scan both Lucario and Kirlia:

"Lucario – the Aura pokémon – this pokémon is level 25 and is male – ability - Inner Focus, note the colour of this Lucario indicates that it is a shiny: upon evolution this pokémon learnt the following attacks: Screech, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Detect, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Foresight, Metal Claw, Power – up punch, swords dance and metal sound and has unlocked the egg move Sky Uppercut"

"Kirlia – the emotion pokémon – this pokémon is level 28 and is female – abilities – Synchronize and Telepathy – Upon evolution this pokémon learnt the following attacks: Psychic and has unlocked the egg moves: Destiny bond and Shadow sneak."

Once Ash was done checking his pokémon he turned to the female and asked if she was okay, she replied back that she was fine just a bit shaken, Ash then realized he had not introduced himself or Gary yet, "I'm glad to hear you are fine Miss, I'm Ash and this here is my buddy Pikachu, Lucario and Kirlia who are more like a son and daughter due to the fact I hatched their eggs, and this here is my best friend Gary, can we please know your name?" Asked Ash, she replied "of course lovely to meet you all, I'm Misty Waterflower, thank you for saving me from that Gyarados :)"

After introducing themselves both Gary and Ash released their pokémon so they can go and relax and do whatever they wanted to do , Ash turned around and asked Misty if she would like to join them for some Lunch, she accepted and then released her pokémon and relaxed with the two boys, as they were talking and getting to know one another and learning about what each of their dreams were you'd see Gary sneak some glances towards Misty and then blush and look away (Aww how cute Gary's first crush :D MWUAHAHAHAHA) Misty was also doing the same to Gary, Ash who played oblivious noticed both of them doing this straight away and smirked to himself, Ash asked misty then what she was planning on doing, and if she would like to accompany them to the next city with is viridian city, misty accepted his offer and once again they started to travel, as they neared the city Ash told both Misty and Gary to carry on and he'll meet them up at the pokémon centre, the reason why he did this was he felt a massive aura above him, as both Misty and Gary walked off , Ho-oh flies over the skies and drops a feather just in front of Ash, as Ho-oh flies over him he hears a voice that is distinctly female in his head _"good luck on your journey chosen one, we shall meet again sooner than you think"_ As Ho-oh flies off, Ash, Pikachu and Lucario stare in awe, one thought ringing in Ash's mind though was _"chosen one? What did she mean by that?"_

Ash finally catches up to Gary and Misty, once at the pokémon centre they decided to get their pokémon healed and then rent 2 rooms, one for the boys and one for Misty, after that is done Ash decided he would go ring his Mom, and Gary would ring his grandpa.

Delia answers the phone quickly and starts asking questions like no tomorrow, making sure he was changing his underwear much to his embarrassment and to Misty's and Gary's amusement, she then asked if he has captured any new pokémon to which he replied back yes and then listed the ones he has captured and what nicknames they were, Ace the Spearow, Pidgey, Rattata, sandshrew, Trident the Poliwag (male) Poliwag (Female) and Tiamat the Magikarp. Delia was impressed with how many he was able to capture already, she made him promise to keep in contact as much as possible to keep her mind at ease, which of course he said he will :).

Whilst Ash was talking to Delia, Gary was talking to his Grandpa or better known as Professor Oak, the Professor was asking assorts of questions to Gary, making sure he has had a fun journey so far, and also asking about his captures, if he has captured anything, Gary replied that he has, and he will be sending over some of the pokémon to him with ash soon as long as they keep up the training, he then listed what he has captured to his grandpa which included a Spearow, a Pidgey, a Rattata, a sandshrew, a Magikarp and finally a Poliwag, so he currently had 7 out of 8 slots being used whilst ash had 10 out of 12 slots being used, they then both said goodbye after promising that he will keep in touch as much as possible.

Ash then decides to ring Professor Oak and let him know about what he has captured, he also states that he will be transferring some pokémon over to his ranch and gave him strict details on what their dietary needs are, so even if they are not with him they can keep up with their training and still speak to ash though their aura bond, as Ash was doing this he also asked if the Professor when a pokémon seems ready to evolve to contact them so they can bring them to their team straight away just to strengthen their bonds even more. Ash decided he was going to send of his Spearow, Sandshrew, Magikarp, Male Poliwag and Rattata and told him through their aura bonds to keep up with the training and once they have mastered each move to tell him so he can tell them to learn another move, Gary also asked Ash if he could send over to professor oak the following pokémon as well Spearow, sandshrew, Magikarp and Rattata, Gary spoke to each of them before sending them to Ash to give to his grandpa and told them to keep up with their training with Ash's pokémon and when they learned the moves they have been set to learn to tell one of Ash's pokémon to tell ash so that Ash can tell him.

Gary had just finished talking to his sister as he saw Ash say bye to his grandpa, after the calls they decided to get a little training session with the pokémon before having some food Before going to bed their was a loud bang, as they ran back into the main lobby area they noticed smoke coming out of the roof, Ash released Pidgey and asks her to start to clear the smoke, as the smoke cleared they noticed three figures, a male, a female and a meowth, Ash demands to know who they are and what they think they are doing to the pokémon centre, as soon as Ash asked this, they started with the song "Jessie Prepare for trouble! JAMES Make it double! JESSIE To protect the world from devastation! JAMES To unite all peoples within our nation! JESSIE To denounce the evils of truth and love! JAMES To extend our reach to the stars above! JESSIE Jessie! JAMES James! JESSIE Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! JAMES Surrender now, or prepare to fight! MEOWTH Meowth! That's right!" Ash looks at Gary and then Misty and starts to cry in laughter, in his laughter he manages to say, that has to be the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard, and wait a sec did that Meowth just talk?! meowth replied back yeah, I did, why got a problem with that? whilst Jessie and James was fuming for being made fun of, they quickly through out a pokeball each, Koffing, ekans attack, Ash uses Pidgey and Pikachu to beat them back and then send them flying thanks to Pikachu's thunder shock. After things settle down, they go off to bed.

The next day, the boys awoke at 7am went outside and started to prepare the food for the pokémon, after it was all prepared they let their pokémon out and then went inside the centre to get some food for themselves, at 8am Misty awoke and went down stairs and was surprised to see the two boys already awake, she had asked them if they had been up for long which they said only about an hour, they waited for her to have food and feed her pokémon before starting off again, they were heading to viridian forest.

Ash quickly looks up on the pokédex what pokémon both himself and Gary can capture here, he spots on 2 pokémon he would like to capture himself and Gary spots 3, Ash is looking to capture a Caterpie and a Weedle whilst Gary would like to capture a Caterpie, Weedle and a Pikachu.

Misty finally realizes where they are going and starts to get nervous, Ash noticed this and asked if everything is alright, she admits not really as she does not like bug pokémon, Ash sighs and tells her that she can have a couple of his max repel sprays, but to stay in an area so he and Gary can go and capture the pokémon needed.

Ash and Gary split up as Gary decided he was going to find a Pikachu first before getting Caterpie and Weedle.

Ash was able to find both Caterpie and Weedle very easily, he sent out his Pidgey to do battle against them and won the battle very quickly, and captured both, after the battle Pidgey began to glow white, and now stood in Pidgey's place is Pidgeotto, Ash quickly scans all three pokémon "Pidgeotto – the Bird Pokémon – this pokémon is level 20 and is female, abilities Keen eye and Big pecks – upon evolution this pokémon learnt the moves: Quick Attack and Whirlwind." "Caterpie – the worm pokémon – level 6 – this pokémon is female – ability shield dust – known attacks: String Shot Tackle and the Egg moves Bug Bite (locked) and Electroweb (locked)" "Weedle – the worm pokémon, level 6 – this pokémon is female – ability Shield Dust, Known attacks: Poison Sting, String shot and Bug bite." Ash lets both pokémon out of their balls and performs an aura link to both once done he quickly asks if either of them want a nickname, and they both reply negative. Ash then starts to walk to meet up with Misty and Gary.

Back with Gary he has finally found his Pikachu and was able to capture him quite easily he also captured both Weedle and Caterpie and was on his way back to meet up with Misty and Ash, once they all get to the area they carry on through viridian forest to finally get to pewter city, and their first badge, as they are travelling they meet a strange lad named samurai who challenged both Gary and Ash to a pokémon battle, Samurai had 2 pokémon on him a Pinsir and a Metapod, Gary made quick work with both of them just with Growlithe, Ash was next he sent his Charmander to battle Pinsir and won very quickly, next he decided to send out his Caterpie, against his Metapod, Caterpie won against her evolved form and just as she won she began to glow and was now a Metapod, Ash and Gary thanked the Samurai for the battle and carried on through the forest.

Several hours later they arrived at Pewter City, upon arriving, a strange man stopped them as they were resting from travelling several hours, he asked them if either of the three wanted to buy a souvenir, as they were resting upon them, when they realized it was just rocks they politely declined and asked for the directs to the pokémon centre, the man replied sure, but it'll cost you 2 bucks for resting on my rocks and another 2 for the directions, Ash forked over the money but was slightly annoyed by this man, he then introduced himself as Flint, he also asked if they were going to challenge the Gym to which Gary and Ash said yes and Misty said no, Flint started to laugh saying they wouldn't win against Brock which further annoyed Ash, and told him anyone can win if they believe in their pokémon and walked off to the directions of the pokémon centre.

Once arrived at the pokémon centre they booked two rooms, had food and went to bed, as for tomorrow Ash and Gary will begin to train their pokémon for two weeks before challenging the gym to make sure they are very ready.


	6. Chapter 5

Previously "Once arrived at the pokémon centre they booked two rooms had food and went to bed, as for tomorrow Ash and Gary will begin to train their pokémon for two weeks before challenging the gym to make sure they are very ready."

Chapter 5

Ash and Gary woke up early and started to do their daily ritual, as they finished eating and then tidying up they both went to nurse Joy to register themselves for the pokémon league, she also points out that there is a tournament starting in a week's time which hands out prizes to the top three in the compotation so if they were looking to do something they could sign up to that as well which both decided to do so, now that they have done that they decided to head out back to start the training session for their pokémon whilst they themselves train their bodies, Ash scans his newly evolved Metapod and learnt that she has learnt the move harden upon evolving, he then begins to move tutor, Pikachu, Lucario, Kirlia, Pidgeotto, Charmander and Poliwag, he also then uses his Aura to tell the pokémon at the ranch what they must do today, as they were training they were suddenly stopped by a white light coming from weedle, there now stood a Kakuna in her place , Ash quickly scans her and upon evolution she has learnt the move Harden, Ash then decides to teach both Metapod and Kakuna Iron Defense, and Kakuna Electroweb, once getting them started again, Ash and Gary start to Jog around the area to build up their speed some.

Several hours have passed and it is now lunch time, they sit down and prepare lunch for their pokémon and themselves, after they eat, they carry on training til it is dinner time, once everything has been tidied up and packed away they call in their pokémon to see if they have learnt any new moves.

Ash scans his group first – "Pikachu, this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Iron tail and Magnet rise" "Kirlia – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: helping hand and hyper voice" "Lucario – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Iron tail and Thunder punch" "Pidgeotto – this pokémon has learnt Tailwind, Uproar and Steelwing" "Spearow – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Tailwind and Uproar" "Sandshrew – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Earth power and Iron tail" "Poliwag – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Helping hand, Icy wind and Water pulse" "Rattata – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Iron Tail and Super Fang" "Charmander – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Fire Punch, Metal claw and Iron tail" Ash then calls over Pikachu, Kirlia, Lucario, Kakuna, Metapod and Charmander then uses his Aura bond to speak to Sandshrew and Rattata, he tells them all to work on the move they have left to complete and if they need help with them to ask a pokémon that has already completed it or ask him himself for some ideas on how to do certain moves, he then says once you guys have completed the move and learnt it, speak with me again and I'll give you some more moves to learn. Ash then uses his aura bond again to speak to **"Spearow, both Poliwags and Pidgeotto, and asks to learn new moves, for Pidgeotto I would like you to learn Endure, Heat wave and Sky Attack, for Spearow i would like you to learn Drill run, Heat wave and Sky attack, and finally for Trident i would like you to learn Snore, Endure and finally Endeavor and Poliwag I would like you to help out Kirlia to learn Icy wind before learning the same moves as your brother, the pokémon all replied positively and got to work with the moves they have been set to learn"**.

Gary scanned both his Squirtle and Growlithe as his other pokémon he has learnt has learnt the exact same moves as Ash's "Squirtle – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Aqua Tail, Iron Defense" "Growlithe – this pokémon has learnt the following moves: Heat wave and Outrage" Gary asked ash to tell his pokémon back at the ranch to practice the moves they needed to learn still or to follow Ash's pokémon on the new moves to learn, Gary then turns to Growlithe and Squirtle and asks them to keep practicing the last move before they will get to work on another 3.

Several hours later after practicing and finally all learning the final move they needed they all went up to their trainers to see which new moves they will be learning this time around, Ash started off by going to his pokémon, "Pikachu I would like you to learn Focus Punch, Knock off and finally Shock wave, Kirlia I would like you to learn Fire Punch, Thunder Punch and finally Zen headbutt. Lucario I would like you to learn Drain Punch, Dual chop and finally Ice Punch". Ash then speaks using his Aura to Sandshrew and Rattata, **"Sandshrew I would like you to learn the following moves, Focus punch, Knock off and finally Stealth rock, Rattata I would like you to learn the following moves, Icy wind, Uproar and finally Zen Headbutt"**

Whilst Ash was sorting out his pokémon Gary spoke to his Squirtle, Growlithe, Pikachu, weedle and Caterpie "Pikachu, I would like you to work with Ash's Pikachu and follow his lead to learn those attacks, Weedle and Caterpie, I would like you guys to mock battle one another for a little while I will come get you afterwards, Squirtle the moves I would like you to work on are as follows Dragon Pulse, Hydro Cannon and finally Icy wind, for help on these attacks as either mine or Ash's Poliwag and Ash's Lucario, Growlithe the attacks I would like you to learn are as followed, Endure, Helping Hand and finally Iron tail" the pokémon all replied back with cries of the names in a positive manner, and got to work.

As the pokémon go around to learn the new moves they have been tasked with Gary and Ash decide to start Lunch, once lunch is prepared and ready to be dished up Ash and Gary called for their pokémon to have a break , they all rush over to their food bowls as Ash starts handing out each of their portions for the night, after eating and then cleaning up they go back to training, off to the side you can see two bug pokémon mock battling one another then all of a sudden they both started to glow, now standing in place instead of a Weedle and Caterpie is a Kakuna and a Metapod, Gary congratulates both pokémon, he then sprays them with a potion each just for them to recover some health.

Both Ash and Gary noticed that it was getting late, they called for their pokémon and returned them and headed back into the Gym, there they see Misty, they go up to her and ask what she has been up to, she just replies that she has been fishing nearby to see if she can catch any more water pokémon, which she hasn't had much luck yet. They all say their goodnights to one another and head off to bed.

Day in and Day out was the same training, and a week has passed, and was finally the tournament, Ash has decided he was going to use Pikachu, Lucario, Kirlia, Metapod, Kakuna and finally Poliwag to get the last three much needed experience. Gary has decided that he was going to use Squirtle, Growlithe, Metapod, Kakuna, Poliwag and Pidgey.

Ash and Gary both win all their matches til its each other that they are facing.

The referee ask Heads or Tails, Ash calls Heads and Gary calls Tails, Heads it lands on and Ash sends out his Poliwag, Gary then sends his Kakuna out to battle Ash's Poliwag. Ash quickly calls for Poliwag to start off with Icy wind, leading into water pulse, Gary says for Kakuna to Harden whilst using Iron defense, the attacks hit, and has done some damage but not nearly enough, Gary then tells Kakuna to use string shot followed by tackle, Ash tells Poliwag to dodge then to use Hypnosis followed by double slap, as Hypnosis hits Kakuna falls asleep, and without being able to dodge was knocked out by the double slap, declaring the first win to Ash, as Gary was about to return Kakuna, Poliwag started to glow white and grow bigger and now standing in place was a Poliwhirl, Ash congratulated his pokémon and returned her, Gary sends out his Pidgey and Ash sends out his Kakuna – Ash commands Kakuna to use string shot, and then harden tackle attack, Pidgey gets hit by the attack and then quickly flies up, Gary tells Pidgey to use sand attack followed by tackle, Ash tells Kakuna to use Harden and then Iron Defense and when Pidgey gets close to use String attack, followed Electro Web, when the attacked finally hit Pidgey was damaged big time but still able to fight some, as Gary was about to call for the next move Pidgey and Kakuna were enclosed in a bright light, and in place now was a Beedrill and a Pidgeotto, Gary told Pidgeotto to use tackle attack whilst ash told Beedrill to use poison sting, after the attack hit Pidgeotto was on the floor unconscious giving the second win to Ash, for the final pokémon Ash sent out his Metapod and Gary sent out his Poliwag, Gary told Poliwag to attack with water gun, Ash told Metapod to use harden, then to use sting shot with tackle, Poliwag got back up after the tackle hit and Gary told him to use icy wind leading into water pulse, Ash said to Metapod to use harden and iron defense, then to use bug bite and electro web, when the attacks hit Poliwag was on the floor unconscious with Ash declared the winner of the match, Metapod began to glow white and now in place of his Metapod is a Butterfree Ash won the first prize which was a mysterious pokémon, 12 pokéballs of each pokéball (Not including master ball) and evolution items. Gary won the second prize which was a Mysterious pokémon and 6 pokéballs of each pokéball, and someone called Ethan won the 3rd place prize which was just 6 pokéballs of each pokéball.

After the tournament, Ash released his newly given pokémon and was surprised to see a shiny Eevee he then scanned his new pokémon to see if they have learnt any new moves:

"Poliwhirl – the Tadpole pokémon – this pokémon is female and is level 30 upon evolution this pokémon learnt the following moves: - Rain Dance, Body Slam, Bubble beam and Mud shot" "Beedrill – the Poison Bee pokémon – this pokémon is female and is level 25 upon evolution this pokémon learnt the following moves: - Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit and Toxic Spikes" "Butterfree –the Butterfly pokémon this pokémon is female and is level 25 upon evolution this pokémon learnt the following moves: - Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep powder, stun spore, gust, supersonic, whirlwind and Psybeam". "Eevee – the evolution pokémon – this pokémon is level 20 and is female – abilities Adaptability and Anticipation – note, the colour of this Eevee suggests that it is a shiny, known attacks: - Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite and Refresh, Egg moves known: - Synchronoise (Unlocked) Covet ( Unlocked)".

Gary then releases his pokémon to see what pokémon he had gotten and was surprised by the fact he had also got an Eevee although it was a normal one, he scanned his Eevee real quick "Eevee – the evolution pokémon – this pokémon is level 20 and is male, - ability Adaptability – known attacks: - growl, helping hand, tack, tail whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite and Refresh, Egg moves known: - Synchronoise (Unlocked) Covet ( Unlocked)".

Ash and Gary go back to the pokémon centre to have dinner and to congratulate their teams on such hard work today, and to feed them their food, afterwards they chill out in the lobby where Misty also congratulates both boys on winning and coming second place in the tournament, for a couple of hours they just talked til it was time to go to bed, ready to start the next day and get back to training before challenging Brock in a weeks time.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: /

The final list for the harem, I will not be adding any more girls to Ash's name now :) Thanks to everyone who handed in the suggestions.

Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Lily (misty's sister), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Maylene, Candice, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Roxie, Viola, Alexa, Korrina, Valerie, Karen, Phoebe, Shaunta, Caitlin, Malva, Cynthia, Diantha, May, Dawn, Hilda, Anabel, Bianca (Alto Mare), Shauna, Lorelei, Glacia, Duplica, Calista, Zoey, Serena and finally Lyra.

There will be no pokémon shipping, will be purely human x human or pokémon x pokémon, not human x pokémon.

Jerrychubds: I have added those names :)

JAM: Yes Serena is still in the harem list :)

Deans1000: As stated above there will be no pokémon in the harem. Maybe in another fanfiction I decide to do, as I have a lot of ideas in my head atm ;)

Palletship87: If you mean is Ash going to captured legendary pokémon as well, then yes definitely, but if you meant are they joining the harem then no :p

Previously: "Ash and Gary go back to the pokémon centre to have dinner and to congratulate their teams on such hard work today, and to feed them their food, afterwards they chill out in the lobby where Misty also congratulates both boys on winning and coming second place in the tournament, for a couple of hours they just talked til it was time to go to bed, ready to start the next day and get back to training before challenging Brock in a week's time".

Chapter 6

It was Monday and Ash and Gary woke up at 7am and started to do their daily rituals, after feeding their pokémon and feeding themselves they started to train again, they each told their pokémon to work on the current moves they need mastering, and once mastered to go back to get their next training sessions done.

Several hours into training several have mastered 2 of the 3 (they mastered the first move the previous week just before the tournament) moves they needed to learn and was working on the third one, but lunch time was fast approaching, so Ash and Gary stopped their exercising and started on the food for both themselves and pokémon. After Lunch was finished the pokémon went back to training whilst Ash and Gary was rotating around the pokémon offering advice and help when and as they can.

During the training session some of the pokémon evolved, Gary's Metapod evolved into Butterfree and Weedle evolved into Kakuna then evolved into Beedrill.

After the week of training was done, Both Gary and Ash went to challenge Brock for the gym badge, upon entering the building they both say hello then a voice in the dark shouts "Who goes there" Ash replies back "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town, we challenge you to a pokémon battle". Brock replies back "As is my duty of a Gym leader, I accept both battles, are you aware of the gym rules? And who between you shall go first?" Gary and Ash decided that Gary will go first in the battle so off he went to the platform whilst Ash went to the stands, the ref states the rules "this will be a 2vs2 match, only challenge may substitute, the person with the last pokémon standing wins the match" "Challenger you may go first" Gary sends out his Squirtle, and Brock sends out his Geodude, Gary gets Squirtle to attack Geodude with Aqua Tail then to use Iron Defense, Brock quickly tells his Geodude to dodge but was not quick enough and the attack hit him, Geodude got back up but was weakened, Brock told Geodude to use tackle attack against Squirtle, Gary told Squirtle to use dodge then to fire water gun, he hit Geodude with a critical attack, and Geodude could take no more and fainted, just as the ref was announcing that Squirtle won, Squirtle was encased in a bright white light and there where stood Squirtle now stood a Wartortle. Brock released his final pokémon which was an Onix and Gary decided to stick with his Wartortle, Brock quickly told Onix to use tackle attack, Gary told Wartortle to dodge and then use Iron Defense followed by Aqua Tail with Ice Punch, Onix was hit but was still standing Brock told Onix to use dig, Gary told Wartortle to try and sense where onix will be and for when onix emerges again to use water gun full power, as onix emerged he was hit with the water gun and fainted, giving Gary the win, Brock congratulated Gary on a well fought battle and handed him the Gym badge.

Brock asked Ash if he could wait for a couple of hours so he can get his pokemon healed up before their battle which Ash replied certainly, Several hours later after they had lunch Ash and Gary are back in the Gym for Ash's battle, Ash had already decided he was going to use Charmander and Pikachu, they both enter the gym again and asked if Brock was now ready for the battle to which he replied he was so the ref started "this will be a 2vs2 match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Brock Harrison, Pewter City's Gym Leader, only the challenger may substitute, the person with the last pokemon standing wins the match" "challenger you may go first" Ash just looks at Pikachu and tells him to go to the battlefield to which Thor jumps off Ash's shoulder and lands on the ground, looking ready for action, Brock sends out his Geodude, Ash commands Thor straight away to use agility into quick attack followed by Iron Tail, Geodude was practically knocked out with that move but still had a little left in him, Brock told Geodude to use tackle attack, but ash told Thor to use double team and to use agility around the field and then said to use Iron tail, as the attack hit, Geodude fainted, giving the first match to Ash, Ash then recalled Pikachu and Brock sent out onix and ash sent out Blaze, Brock quickly told Onix to use bind on Charmander, Ash told Blaze to dodge but was not quick enough, onix had him in his grasps, Ash quickly told Blaze to use Metal Claw to get onix to release him then to use Iron tail, after the attacks hit onix let go of Charmander, and Brock quickly told his onix to use dig. Ash told Blaze to use Ember into the hole to bring onix up, once onix was back up from the hole, ash told blaze to use iron tail and metal claw again and the last hit was a critical and Onix fainted, just as onix fainted Charmander was encased in a white light and now stood there was a charmeleon instead, Ash ran up to his pokemon and hugged him and thanked him for his hard work and for winning the battle he then returned him.

Brock walked up to ash and congratulated him on winning, never expecting to lose to an electric type or fire type, he then handed Ash the Boulder Badge for winning against him, he also stated for ash to carry out his dreams of being a pokemon breeder due to the fact he could not leave the gym as no one else would look after his younger brothers and sisters and also look after the gym, ash was about to reply back when that strange man from the entrance of the city told Brock he could carry on his dreams, Ash was confused to who this man was to Brock, but was all revealed when he took off his wig and beard, Brock was surprised to be seeing his Father again, and was in-between feeling shock and anger and wanting to be able to live his dream, Brock turned to his father and said what are you doing here? Why now after all those years, flint replied back saying he was a coward and should of showed up a lot sooner than he did but he did not want to feel a failure to his family and that is why now he is back and was telling Brock to chase his dreams, Brock looked hesitant for a few seconds by quickly complied and started to list things about what his father would need to do around the house and to look after the siblings, after that he had asked Ash, Gary and Misty if he could join them on their journey to which they all readily agreed to, they stayed the night in the town looking to set off the next day to route 3 to go to mt moon.

Brock was grateful to his new friends for allowing him to join their journey and said he did not mind taking over cooking, and so another schedule was created for when people would cook, instead of it being just Ash and Gary it now included Brock as well.

They arrived on route 3 and ash quickly looked up at what pokemon they could capture on this route before going through mt moon. "The pokemon here that are able to be captured are: Pidgey, Spearow, Jigglypuff, Rattata, Sandshrew and Mankey" Brock decided he was going to capture a Sandshrew and Mankey, whilst Ash and Gary decided they needed to capture a Jigglypuff and a Mankey.

They all split up to find the different pokemon to capture, Brock quickly found Sandshrew and quickly battled him with his Geodude and was a quick capture and then went off again looking for a Mankey, Ash had found Mankey and quickly sent out his Spearow to battle the fighting type, he commanded Spearow to use Gust followed by peck and then captured the pokemon, Gary had also found his own Mankey as ash was battle his and was a quick capture by him as well, so now they are both looking for a Jigglypuff and Brock is looking for a Mankey, after 2 hours of searching they all found the pokemon they were looking for, ash send out his Spearow to battle the Jigglypuff, and was another quick capture, after the battle Spearow started to evolve into Fearow, Ash congratulated his pokemon and gave him a hug before returning him, Gary had also caught his own Jigglypuff and Brock had caught his own Mankey, they all then left the grass areas and started to head towards the meeting point to start to cook food and generally have a bit more of a relaxing day.

Ash and friends let out their pokemon whilst Ash started to give his pokemon their weekly Vitamin's and then gave Gary's pokemon theirs. After the pokemon had their vitamin's ash served their food, whilst Brock cooked their own food, afterwards they all sat down and just chilled out, they then packed and tidied up and continued down route 3 to get to mt moon.

Several hours of travelling and it is now dinner time, they stop for the night and set up camp, Gary starts the food for themselves, Misty asks her water pokemon to fill up their cantinas, and ash starts up the pokemon food with Brock helping him, after food and tiding up they all decide they should head to bed so they can get to mt moon earlier in the morning tomorrow.

AN:/

Guys could you please let me know of what pokemon Damion should have, as in the fanfic I will be giving them to Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary for being an abusive trainer, ONLY KANTO REGION though please guys, also Ash will be having 2 Charmander's due to the mega evolution ;)

Thanks guys

Xdisturbed-angelx


	8. Chapter 7

AN:/

Mzr619 – done now :p

Slayer23455 – Charmander for ash yes, Bulbasaur for Gary yes, Squirtle for misty no as she will be catching one later on in the story not getting one from damian, Voltorb for Brock yes again J

Jerrychubds – Ash will be getting another Eevee from him yes :p Gary will be getting a haunter instead of a ghastly, misty already has a goldeen, and will be getting seel from her gym but I have other pokemon I thought of for her anyways ;) and diffidently Rhyhorn for Brock :).

Moderator – Okay that made me giggle :p well I did put in the description that it will be a large Harem ;) :p

Previously:

"Several hours of travelling and it is now dinner time, they stop for the night and set up camp, Gary starts the food for themselves, Misty asks her water pokemon to fill up their cantinas, and ash starts up the pokemon food with Brock helping him, after food and tiding up they all decide they should head to bed so they can get to mt moon earlier in the morning tomorrow."

Chapter 7

Ash, Gary, Brock and Misty woke up early, Ash and Gary started with the food for both themselves and pokemon whilst Brock and Misty started to clear and pack up the camp to be able to leave as soon as the food has been cooked and cleared away, the food was done quite quickly and everyone had ate and returned their pokemon to start back on their journey to get to mt moon.

Ash looked upon his pokédex to see what pokemon they can capture in mt moon, and the ones they can capture are : "Zubat, Paras, Geodude, Clefairy and sandshrew" as Ash, Brock and Gary have already got Sandshrew, they wont look for that pokemon but Brock was interested in getting a Paras as well as a Zubat, whilst Ash and Gary wanted to get a Zubat, Paras, Geodude and a Clefairy if they are lucky enough to see one.

They soon reach Mt Moon, before even mid-day, upon entering the area they see a bunch of Zubat attacking a strange man, Ash told Pikachu to use thunder shock, and Gary, Brock and Ash quickly threw pokéballs at 3 of the downed pokémon to add to their roster, upon scaring the Zubat away the man they were attacking got up and started to run towards the group, as soon as he got to them he jumped on Ash thanking him for saving him, Ash weirded out turned around and asked him "mister why the Zubat was attacking him, as they generally do not like coming out of the caves during the day?" "Mister? No don't call me mister, please just call me Seymour, Seymour the scientist at your service, and well as for why they were attacking me, somebody has put lights up in mt moon, and has confused the poor pokemon" Seymour replied back. Ash and gang decided to then help out the scientist with the light problem. Whilst carrying on into mt moon, ash decided to ask Seymour why he was out in mt moon, the man eagerly replied saying that he was looking for some clefairy's as around this time every year they do a ritual to go back to the moon, all the gang looked at Seymour like he was crazy when he was explaining that the Clefairy came from the moon, Seymour then turned around and asked Ash if he believed him, as if the Moon stone and the Clefairy did not come from the moon why is it called the moon stone and why did the Clefairy worship it, Ash was like sure... maybe they did whilst looking at his friends, Ash also pointed out that the moon stone was an evolution item that helped some types of pokemon evolve, Seymour just stated that was one of its functions but did allot more for the clefairy's.

As the gang and Seymour went deeper into Mt Moon they could see the lights effecting many types of pokemon, the gang decided to stop for a little while, whilst Ash got out his Poliwhirl and asked her to give some water to the pokemon to hydrate them and to cool them off a little bit, Ash noticed a lot of the pokemon were in a bad way, he asked Seymour if it would be better if they captured the worst ones off to send to professor oak so they can be treated straight away, he agreed with what Ash was saying so both Ash, Brock and Gary captured a Paras each, whilst ash and Gary caught a Geodude and an misty caught a Sandshrew.

Ash and gang continued on through Mt Moon, as they were walking Ash and gang spotted a Clefairy, but it seemed nervous as if someone or something was chasing after it Ash asked Seymour, who would want to cause so much trouble by putting up the lights, as he said the word trouble, 2 people and a pokemon overheard this, Team Rocket jumped from their hiding space and started to do their motto, after the motto, Ash and Gary battled against them and told Misty, Brock and Seymour to take Clefairy and run whilst the battle was happening Meowth slipped passed them and went after Misty, Brock and Seymour who was helping the Clefairy escape, once the battle was over, and Jessie and James was blasted off, Ash noticed that Meowth was not with them, they quickly hurried after the rest of the gang, as they came to them, they noticed Meowth trying to corner Misty to get to Clefairy, Ash told Pikachu to use thunder shock full power to quickly send Meowth blasting off as well.

Clefairy was thanking it's rescuers and was asking them all to follow, Clefairy led them down different paths and hidden paths, and finally they got to the centre of Mt moon where a massive Moon Stone was in the centre of the place, there were several Clefairy's and 1 or 2 Clefables, they were in the clearing for several hours until the moon was out, and then the Clefairy's started to dance around the Moon stone.

As the Clefairy started their ritual team rocket decided to come back, James told Koffing to use Smog attack, Ash quickly released Pidgeotto and asked her to use Gust to blow away the smoke, but it was too late and team rocket had already gotten a hold of the Moon stone, Brock released Onix and told Onix to follow them quickly, whilst Ash and gang ran quickly to catch them up, once they caught them up they started to attack back, whilst this was happening Seymour and the Clefairy's came up and saw the other guys had their moon stone, they all started to wave their fingers back and forth, making Jessie, James and Meowth hypnotised and followed the movements of their fingers, as they stopped the balloon was popped and team rocket was blasting off again and the moon stone was back where it belongs with the clefairy's.

The gang was just getting ready to leave when 2 clefairy's a Cleffa and a Clefable asked them to stop, the Clefairy's went both to Gary and Misty, both male and female and are mates, they wanted these two as their trainers they pointed to a pokéball on each of their belts and pointed to themselves to let them know what they wanted, so with that Misty and Gary had another new pokemon to join the team, the Cleffa, as the Clefable was explaining to Ash that Cleffa was different to the rest of their species due to the fact her father was a fighting type, and had the spirit of one instead of being very shy and reserved so with that Cleffa joined Ash's team, Clefable then decided to give the four of them one last gift and that was Large pieces of Moon stones to each of them which would help all of them as they have pokemon that will evolve using the moon stone, with that Seymour had decided that he was going to be staying with the Clefairy's in Mt Moon and the gang said their goodbyes with 4 new pokemon each for Ash and Gary whilst 2 new pokemon for Misty and Brock.

They just now reached route 4 Ash quickly looked up what type of pokemon they can capture in the area "Rattata, Spearow, Sandshrew, Ekans and Mankey" Ash and Gary decided they were going to capture a Ekans each in the morning. They then spilt into group Misty and Gary started to set up camp whilst Ash and Brock cooked and prepared the meals for themselves and the pokemon, after all eating and tidying up they called it a night to get started again in the morning to head to Cerulean city.

AN:/

Travelingman93, Jerrychudbs, JAM, and Pikachuxdigimon - I have fixed it hopefully, sorry about that don't know what on earth happened :S


	9. AN

Sorry guys that it has taken me a while to update the story.

I have just recently started work again but hopefully I will have a couple of new chapters updated by tomorrow and then some more the following week as I am now settled into my job.

Hopefully one chapter will be up tonight we shall see how it goes :)

Thanks

xDisturbed-Angelx


	10. Chapter 8

Previously:

"They just now reached route 4 Ash quickly looked up what type of pokemon they can capture in the area "Rattata, Spearow, Sandshrew, Ekans and Mankey" Ash and Gary decided they were going to capture a Ekans each in the morning. They then spilt into group Misty and Gary started to set up camp whilst Ash and Brock cooked and prepared the meals for themselves and the pokemon, after all eating and tidying up they called it a night to get started again in the morning to head to Cerulean city. "

Chapter 8.

The Gang woke up at 7am and started breakfast, after breakfast was dished up for themselves and their pokemon they packed up and continued with their journey.

Ash and Gary had told Brock and Misty they would meet them further down as they were just going to find an Ekans each to add to their teams, they both wandered off and found an Ekans very quickly, Ash sent out Pikachu to battle the Ekans whilst Gary sent out Growlithe, both battles were over very quickly and added new members to the teams.

Ash and Gary quickly caught up to Misty and Brock and they began walking to get to Cerulean City, several hours down the road they stopped for lunch, they only had 2 hours left til they get to Cerulean, they ate quickly and carried on, 2 hours later and they entered the gates to the city, they quickly went to the Pokemon Centre to book some rooms for the month they will be staying in the city, and healed up their pokemon. After they booked the rooms and healed their pokemon Ash and Gary decided to swap their teams around and work with the newly caught pokemon as well as the ones in the lab, so Ash sent back, Pikachu, Lucario, Kirlia, Pidgeotto, Poliwhirl, Charmeleon, for exchange of Poliwag, Magikarp, Rattata, Sandshrew, Mankey and Ekans. Gary goes next and exchanges his Wartortle, Growlithe, Eevee, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Beedrill and Pikachu for Rattata, Ekans, Paras, Zubat, Clefairy, Jigglypuff and Geodude.

Ash and Gary split up to start their training, Ash releases his Poliwag, Magikarp, Rattata, Sandshrew, Mankey, Ekans, Cleffa, Jigglypuff, Geodude, Paras, Zubat and Eevee, ash then scans his pokemon to see what level they are at and what moves they have learnt.

"Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon – level 30 – this pokemon is male – known attacks: Water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble, double slap, rain dance, body slam, bubble beam, mud shot, Endeavor, Endure, Helping Hand, Icy wind, Snore and Water pulse – note this pokemon is able to evolve soon."

"Magikarp – the fish pokemon – level 25 – this pokemon is female – known attacks: splash, tackle, bounce and flail – note – the colour of this pokemon suggest that she is a shiny – this pokemon is able to evolve soon."

"Rattata – the mouse pokemon – level 28 – this pokemon is male – known attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, quick attack, focus energy, bite, pursuit, hyper fang, sucker punch, crunch, assurance, super fang, Zen headbutt, uproar, snore, iron tail and icy wind."

"Cleffa – the star shaped pokemon – level 18 – this pokemon is female – abilities cute charm and hidden ability friend guard – known attacks: charm, pound, encore, sing, sweet kiss, copycat, Magical leaf – egg moves: Stored power (locked) and Covet (locked)"

"Geodude – the Rock pokemon – level 18 – this pokemon is male – ability – study – known attacks: defense curl, tackle, mud sport, rock polish, rollout, magnitude, rock throw and Smack down"

"Ekans – the snake pokemon – level 16 – this pokemon is female – ability – Intimidate – known attacks: leer, wrap, poison sting, bite, glare and egg moves – Iron tail (locked) Poison Tail (locked)."

"Mankey – the pig monkey pokemon – level 14 – this pokemon is male – ability Vital Spirit – known attacks: covet, focus energy, leer, low kick, scratch, fury swipes and karate chop."

"Zubat – the bat pokemon – level 18 – this pokemon is male – ability Inner focus – known attacks: Leech life, supersonic, astonish, bite, wing attack and confuse ray."

"Paras – the mushroom pokemon – level 18 – this pokemon is female – abilities Effect spore and Damp – known attacks: Scratch, poison powder, stun spore, leech life, fury cutter – egg moves – Cross Poison (Locked) Psybeam (Locked)"

Sandshrew – the mouse pokemon – level 30 – this pokemon is female – ability sand veil – known attacks: defense curl, scratch, sand attack, poison sting, rollout, rapid spin, fury cutter, magnitude, swift, fury swipes, sand tomb, slash, dig, earth power, focus punch, iron tail, knock off, snore, stealth rock and egg move – night slash (unlocked)"

Eevee – the evolution pokemon – level 28 – this pokemon is female – ability Adaptability and anticipation – note – the colour of this Eevee suggests that she is a shiny – known attacks: growl, helping hand, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby-doll eyes, swift, quick attack, bite, refresh, take down egg moves – Synchronoise (unlocked) and covet (unlocked)

Ash gathered up all the pokemon and started to tell them which moves they were going to learn now.

"Rattata, I would like for you to work on the following three moves, Covet, Endure and Last resort,

Cleffa i would like you to work on Hyper voice, Zen headbutt, signal beam and shockwave,

Geodude I would like you to work on Earth power, fire punch, super power and thunder punch,

Ekans I would like you to work on Aqua tail, Iron tail, Giga Drain and Double Team,

Mankey i would like you to learn Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch,

Zubat for you the following moves you will be learning are Heat wave, tailwind, Zen headbutt and super fang,

Paras you will be learning the following moves Bug bite, after you, seed bomb and Synthesis,

Sandshrew you just need to learn the last three moves which are Covet, Endure and Super fang, and finally Eevee i would like for you to learn the following Heal bell, Hyper voice, Last resort and Iron tail, if any of you need any help what so ever either ask one of the older pokemon who have learnt the moves you are working on, or just come up to me and I will try and help anyway possible, Magikarp and Poliwag can you both battle one another to get some experience Sandshrew once you have learnt those moves if you could join with Magikarp and Poliwag with their training."

Several hours into training Magikarp and Poliwag began to evolve so now in place was a Massive Red Gyarados and a Poliwhirl, Ash congratulated them both on evolving and told them both to continue to train so they can get used to their new bodies.

Once training was on its way again Ash started to prepare food for the gang, once food was ready he told them all to get back to training, several hours later Sandshrew was completed learning her new moves and joined in with the training with Gyarados (Tiamat) and Poliwhirl (Trident).

One hour later from training Ash started to pack up to head back into the pokemon centre for dinner and then to go to bed to start training again the next day.

The Gang woke up again at 7am the next morning, Ash and Brock started with the cooking for breakfast for themselves and their pokemon, once ate and all packed away again Ash and Gary let out their pokemon and told them to continue on their training, several hours into the training sandshrew evolved into Sandslash, so Ash then called over Gyarados, Sandslash and Poliwhirl to give them new attacks to work on to master. "Sandslash I would like you to learn and master the following attacks, Cut, Rock Smash and Hidden Power" "Tiamat I would like for you to learn and master the following attacks, Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail and Iron Tail" "Trident I would like for you to learn and master the following attacks, Focus Punch, Ice Punch and Ice Beam" the three pokemon gave their acknowledgements and set off to the task Ash has sent them.

Ash has found out that all his pokemon would learn and master all moves set to them by the end of the week, so new moves will be taught to them the following week so by the end of the month each pokemon should have an even bigger move pool as well as a high level from all the work and training they will be doing.

Several days later the pokemon have all learnt the new moves that was set up to learn so Ash decided to teach them another set of 3 this week which are the following for each pokémon, Trident (Poliwhirl) you will learn the following moves, Strength, Rock Smash, Dig and Physic, Rattata you will learn the following moves, Protect, Sleep talk, Shadow ball and double team, Cleffa you will learn the following moves, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Water Pulse and Incinerate, Tiamat (Gyarados) you will be learning the following moves, Icy Wind, Iron Head, Outrage and Roar, Geodude you will be learning, double team, sandstorm, sleep talk and protect, Ekans you will learn the following, sludge bomb, dark pulse, venoshock and seed bomb, mankey you will learn gunk shot, iron tail, rock smash, focus blast and low sweep, Zubat you will be learning shadow ball, double team, rest and steel wing, Para you will learn endure, double team, toxic and dig, Sandslash you will learn protect, safeguard, brick break and x-sissor, and finally Eevee you will learn shadow ball, echoed voice, toxic and rain dance. Remember if any of you need help, ask either myself guys or the older pokemon who have some of these moves already.

Towards the end of the month all of Ash's pokemon have grown immensely, paras has evolved into parasect, Rattata has evolved into raticate whilst Ekans and Geodude are very close to evolving as well, they have also learn over 15 moves each as well which are the following for each,

Trident (Poliwhirl) : - Focus punch, Ice punch, Strength, Rock Smash, Hail, Ice beam, Substitute, protect, earthquake, dig, psychic, double team, rest and finally scald.

Raticate: - Covet, Endeavour, endure, last resort, shock wave, hidden power, taunt, ice beam, protect, sleep talk, secret power, return, shadow ball and double team.

Cleffa: - Hyper voice, Icy wind, iron tail, magic coat, shockwave, signal beam, uproar, water pulse, zen headbutt, incinerate, dream eater, solar beam, shadow ball, flamethrower, fire blast and grass knot.

Tiamat (Gyarados): - Aqua Tail, Dragon pulse, icy wind, iron head, iron tail, outrage, water pulse, dragon tail, thunder bolt, earth quake, roar, ice beam, blizzard, thunder, flamethrower and scald.

Geodude: - Earth power, fire punch, iron defense, superpower, thunder punch, double team, sandstorm, rock tomb, rest, rock slide, sleep talk, strength, rock smash, protect and dig.

Ekans: - Aqua tail, Iron tail, Giga Drain, seed bomb, sludge bomb, attract, bulldoze, dark pulse, toxic, venoshock, sunny day, return, double team, rest, poison jab and sleep talk.

Mankey: - Duel chop, Fire punch, focus punch, gunk shot, ice punch, iron tail, outrage, snore, thunder punch rock smash, low sweep, focus blast, return, rest and sleep talk.

Zubat:- Heat wave, snore, super fang, tailwind, zen headbutt, shadow ball, double team, rest, steel wing, payback, sleep talk, substitute, protect, roost and return.

Parasect: - After you, bug bite, endure, seed bomb, snore, synthesis, double team, Arial ace, grass knot, sleep talk, toxic, sunny day, solar beam, return, dig and x-sissor.

Sandslash: - cut, strength, rock smash, hone claws, hidden power, protect, sageguard, return, brick break, sleep talk, double team, rock tomb, rest, shadow claw and x- sissor.

Eevee: - Heal bell, hyper voice, iron tail, last resort, shadow ball, attract, echoed voice, substitute, toxic, rain dance, return, dig, rest and finally sleep talk.

After completing all moves and checking out the pokemon everyone went to bed to rest as for tomorrow ash and gary challenge the gym.

AN:/

Sorry it has been so long guys, hopefully will get another chapter out to you again by Thursday J


	11. Chapter 9

AN:/

Yuki-Raiha – I agree and I will start doing that for this chapter onwards :) thanks for the suggestion :)

Masterart – thank you :) I try my hardest :)

Previously: "After completing all moves and checking out the pokemon everyone went to bed to rest as for tomorrow ash and Gary challenge the gym."

Chapter 9

Today Ash and Gary are going to challenge the cerulean gym for their second badge, but before they do that they are sorting out their teams on which pokemon are best to use for the gym.

Ash has decided to take the following pokemon with him, Thor, Lucario, Kirlia, Tiamat (Gyarados), Mankey, Raticate, Cleffa, Sandslash, Parasect and Eevee.

Gary decided to take his Growlithe, Wartortle, Pikachu, Eevee, Spearow, Butterfree, Mankey and Paras.

After having breakfast and getting ready both boys with Misty and Brock headed towards the Pokemon Gym for the chance of getting their second badge. As Gary went first in the pewter gym Ash is going first in Cerulean Gym. They arrive at the gym and notice that there is a massive crowd, confused they follow where everyone is and notice that there is a show going on, they all sat down and watched as the three sisters preformed, whilst the show was going on, Ash and Gary was talking wondering why the sisters were performing instead of doing what they were supposed to be doing as in running a gym not an entertainment centre.

After the show was over Ash and Gary left to find the three girls to ask for a gym battle, when they found them the girls automatically thought that they were fans but before they could start saying anything the boys went we're actually here for a gym battle, which made all three girls look up, as Lily looked at Ash she began to blush some, they all then stated the rules which will be a 3vs3 match, they could either face each girl or one girl, Ash decided he wanted to face each girl and Gary decided he will do that as well, they then walked to the arena area.

Ash and Lily got onto their platforms and faced one another the ref then began he speech, "this is a gym battle between Lily Waterflower and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, you may use one pokemon each, if both are ready begin" Ash sent out his Parasect and Lily sent out a Seaking, Ash ordered Parasect to use sunny day, followed by solar beam, whilst lily quickly told Seaking to dive into the water so the attack will miss, but as she said this ash was one step ahead of her and was saying to Parasect in her thoughts **"aim you're solar beam to hit the water to bring seaking out, once you've got him into your sight use seed bomb followed by solar beam again"** Parasect did just that, and Seaking fainted from the multiple affective moves used on him, so Lily was taken out, she was sadden but Ash stated that she was a real good battler to think of trying to hide the Seaking in the water if he was just an ordinary rookie trainer, he wouldn't of known what to do with that tactic :) she cheered up then and congratulated him on winning the first battle, Violet was next, she stated to Ash that she hoped he was ready for a harder battle, and sent out a Dewgong, Ash's answer was to sent out his Mankey, he quickly told Mankey to get close to dewgong and use thunder punch followed by Iron Tail, Violet told Dewgong to use Water gun followed by Ice beam, the ice beam and water gun did not do much damage to Mankey so ash told him to use low sweep followed by focus punch, which finally fainted Dewgong, Ash thanked her for a good battle and Violet congratulated him on winning against her, finally Daisy was up next, Daisy had sent out a Gyarados to battle and Ash sent out one of his most trusted partners Thor (Pikachu), He told Thor to use thunder bolt, Daisy had Gyarados use Iron tail onto the platform to ground the attack, so it wouldn't do damage, he then told Pikachu to use quick attack to get upon top of Gyarados's head and to use thunder wave followed by electro ball, causing Gyarados to become paralyzed and doing significant damage as well to the pokemon, Daisy asked Gyarados if he was still able to move, which he could but only just, she then ordered him to use dragon breath chained with aqua tail, Ash told Pikachu to dodge, then to use a full power Thunder Bolt, which finally fainted Gyarados, Ash once again thanked Daisy for the battle, saying she was a good battler, Daisy also congratulated Ash on winning the Gym battle and then Handed him the Cascade Badge and a TM for water pulse, stating that this attack can sometimes cause confusion, Gary was then going next, the girls still had pokemon left so decided to do the gym battle first then head over to the pokemon centre to heal up all their pokemon,

Lily and Gary stood opposite each other and the ref has asked if they were ready, they stated they were and Lily sent out a Seel, Gary sent out his Mankey, Lily quickly told seel to use ice beam and follow by slam, Mankey was hit by both attacks as he couldn't dodge quick enough, Gary told Mankey to use focus punch followed by low sweep and then Electric Punch, Seel was able to do the Electric Punch but the other two attacks hit and did significant damage to her, Lily told seel to use aqua ring on herself to heal some of the damage done but Gary told Mankey to use low sweep once more before Seel could heal herself and fainted, Gary then thanked Lily for the battle and gave her praise, Lily congratulated Gary winning against her, now it was Violet's turn to battle against Gary, Gary recalled Mankey and sent out his Wartortle and Violet sent out a Horsea, Violet told Horsea to attack Wartortle with water gun at rapid pace, Gary told Wartortle to go into his shell and then use rapid spin, whilst using water gun, Horsea was hit by both attacks but did not do much damage, Gary then told Wartortle to use Iron Tail whilst using Aqua Jet, the attacks hit and did slightly more damage but still not enough to faint Horsea, Violet told Horsea to use twister followed by water pulse, the attacks hit Wartortle and did some damage but was still standing, Gary then told Wartortle to use Aqua jet and Ice punch at the same time, the attacks hit and Horsea finally fainted, Violet and Gary both thanked one another for a good battle and now it was Gary's turn to face against Daisy, Daisy had sent out a vaporeon, and Gary sent out his Pikachu, Daisy told Vaporeon to just go into the water and use water pulse straight away, Gary told Pikachu to dodge and then to use thunder shock on the water the attack did damage but vaporeon was able to shake it off, Gary told Pikachu to run around as fast as it can using agility and to use double team and then to fire Electro Ball at vaporeon, Daisy told Vaporeon to go back under the water so the attacked missed, Gary then told Pikachu to jump into the pool and use its stronger thunder bolt attack, by doing this vaporeon took alot of damage and finally fainted, thus winning the gym battle, Daisy congratulated Gary on winning and gave him the badge and the same TM to him as she gave Ash, she was a little disappointed that she had lost but at the same time all three sisters were fired up to become even better, Lily had also walked up to Ash and was blushing alot, looking like she wanted to say something to him, Ash asked if Lily was alright, she replied she was just that she hopes that they can keep in touch and get to know one another, this set Ash blushing, so he agreed and both swapped numbers to keep in touch, they then all walked to the pokemon centre to heal their pokemon up, after healing their pokemon up the girls said bye to the boys, and wished them the best of luck on the rest of the journey they also asked if they could have a rematch sometime in the future, which the boys were more than happy to oblige with.

Ash and Gary let out their pokemon to congratulate them on doing such a good job in battling that they will now have a week off, til it will be back to training again, the boys then went back into the pokemon centre to meet up with Brock and Misty, they told them both they had won the badge from Misty's sisters and that they are going to try and improve even more so in the future they can have a rematch, which made Misty really happy and proud of her sisters finally finding that something that would make them enjoy battling like she does, Brock congratulated the boys on gaining their second badge and had asked where were they thinking of going next, Ash replied saying they were going to stay here in cerulean for another week or so, to rest up and let their pokemon have a break before going, but they are also interested in going to route 24 – 25 as well as I heard there is some trainers there challenging people plus some new pokemon we can both capture.

Ash and Gary rested for two days, and decided to switch out some of the pokemon, Ash decided to send back, Mankey, Raticate, Cleffa, Sandslash and Parasect to get Ekans and Geodude and Pidgeotto , and Gary decided to send back Butterfree, Mankey and Paras but decided against sending some to him as he is planning on getting some new pokemon and wants to bond with them first and set up their training routines before getting his team together.

The boys quickly leave for route 24 – 25 and notice there is a few people on the bridge, a lady comes up to them and states that it is the golden nugget bridge challenge, Ash asks what it entails and she tells them that basically all they have to do is beat each trainer on the bridge which is 6 trainers in total and if they win, they will get a nugget which is worth 5000 yen, so if both trainers win they both will receive a nugget each, so both Ash and Gary decided they will do this, Gary went up first, and he steam rolled the people and received his nugget and Ash then went up and finished just as quick as Gary did and got his nugget, the boys then decided they were going to go explore to see if they can capture any new pokemon but before they did so, Ash looked upon his pokédex to see what pokemon are available in the area to catch, Via fishing "Psyduck, Krabby, Goldeen and Seaking" via walking route 24 "Bellsprout, Caterpie, Metapod, Venonat, Abra, Weedle, Kakuna, Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Oddish" Ash and Gary decided they would try and capture a Psyduck, Krabby and a Goldeen via fishing, then a Bellsprout, Venonat, Abra and an Oddish each, Ash decided he would catch two Oddishs though so off both boys went to try and capture the pokemon they wanted. Gary went to the lake first to fish whilst Ash walked around to see if he can capture some pokemon that way first before fishing, Gary had quickly landed a Goldeen as soon as he started to fish and captured it very easily, he then had to wait several minutes and he got another bite and this time it was a Krabby, but this size of this Krabby was alot bigger than normal, he quickly battled it, and after a 5 minute battle he captured the Krabby, and finally after another 5 minutes waiting Psyduck was caught as well.

On the grass area with Ash whilst Gary was busy fishing and capturing pokemon, Ash had quickly found an Abra, he threw a Fast ball at it quickly as he knows Abras are known to teleport out of battles, and was able to capture the Abra very quickly, a couple of more minutes in he found a pair of Oddish together, he quickly battled them and captured them, after a few more minutes of wandering around he found a Bellsprout and a Venonat near one another, not questioning it, sent out his pokemon to do battle and quickly captured them as well, now he was going to go back to meet up with Gary.

Gary and Ash met up and both showed their new pokemon Ash had also given Gary a fast ball to him to help with the Abra Gary thanked Ash then went to the grass and Ash went to fish, Ash just as quickly before captured a Goldeen, Krabby and a Psyduck, whilst Gary had captured a Bellsprout, Oddish, Abra, and a Venonat.

After both boys were done, they went back to the pokemon centre to rest up as it was nearing night fall now, they fed their pokemon and bonded a little bit with the new ones, and then went to bed ready to start anew tomorrow.

AN:/

New pokemon captured

Ash: - Goldeen, Krabby, Psyduck, Abra, Oddish F, Oddish F 2, Bellsprout and Venonat.

Goldeen – level 20 – This pokemon is female – Abilities – Water Veil and hidden Ability Lightning Rod – Known attacks: - Peck, Water Sport, Tail Whip, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail and Water Pulse.

Krabby – Level 25 – This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Hyper Cutter and Sheer Force (Hidden Ability) – Known attacks: - Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Stomp.

Psyduck – Level 30 – This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Damp – Known attacks: Scratch, Water sport, tail whip, water gun, confusion, fury swipes, water pulse, disable, screech and aqua tail, egg moves Future Sight (locked) and Synchronoise (locked)

Abra – Level 15 – This pokemon is Female – Ability – Inner focus – known attacks: - Teleport Egg moves, Ice punch (Locked) Fire Punch (Locked) and Thunder punch (Locked).

Oddish F – Chloe – Level 17 – This pokemon is Female – Ability Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep powder.

Oddish F 2 – Level 14 - This pokemon is Female – Ability Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid, Poison Powder and Stun Spore.

Bellsprout – Level 16 – This pokemon is Male – Ability – Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep powder and Poison Powder.

Venonat – Level 20 – This pokemon is Male – Ability – Compound Eyes – Known attacks: - Disable, Tackle, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder and Leech Life.

Gary: - Goldeen, Krabby (Big), Psyduck, Abra, Oddish M, Bellsprout and Venonat.

Goldeen – level 20 This pokemon is female – Abilities – Water Veil and hidden Ability Lightning Rod – Known attacks: - Peck, Water Sport, Tail Whip, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail and Water Pulse.

Krabby – Level 30 This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Hyper Cutter Known attacks: - Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw, Stomp and Protect with egg moves Ancient power (unlocked) and Knock Off (Locked).

Psyduck – Level 25 This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Damp – Known attacks: Scratch, Water sport, tail whip, water gun, confusion, fury swipes, water pulse, disable and screech, egg moves Future Sight (locked) and Synchronoise (locked)

Abra – Level 15 - This pokemon is Female - Ability – Inner focus – known attacks: - Teleport Egg moves, Ice punch (Locked) Fire Punch (Locked) and Thunder punch (Locked).

Oddish M – Level 16 - This pokemon is Male - – Ability Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep powder.

Bellsprout – Level 16 - This pokemon is Female - – Ability – Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep powder and Poison Powder.

Venonat – Level 20 - This pokemon is Male – Ability – Compound Eyes – Known attacks: - Disable, Tackle, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder and Leech Life.

Sorry it's taken a while to update again guys hopefully another chapter will be with by the end of the week :) well fingers crossed by never know :p

Thanks

xDisturbed-Angelx


	12. Pokemon List (1)

(List of pokemon levels, genders, nicknames, abilities and attacks known)

Thor (Pikachu) – level 38 – this pokemon is male and has the abilities static and hidden ability lightening rod - Known attacks: - charm, thunder shock, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, thunder wave, thunder punch (egg move), charge(egg move), growl, play nice, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark, nuzzle, discharge, slam, focus punch, iron tail, knock off, magnet rise, signal beam and return.

Kirlia – level 35 – this pokemon is female and has the abilities synchronize and hidden ability telepathy - Known attacks: - Growl, confusion, double team, teleport, disarming voice, lucky chant, magical leaf, heal pulse, draining kiss, calm mind, psychic, misprision, destiny bond(egg move), shadow sneak (egg move), fire punch helping hand, hyper voice, icy wind, thunder punch and Zen headbutt.

Tiamat (Gyarados) – Level 32 – this pokemon is female, please note that the colour of this pokemon indicates that it is shiny has the abilities intimidate and hidden ability moxie - Known attacks: - Splash, tackle, flail, bounce, trash, bite, dragon rage, leer, twister, thunder bolt, ice beam, thunder, ice fang, aqua tail, dragon pulse, icy wind, iron tail, outrage, water pulse, dragon tail, earthquake, roar, blizzard and flamethrower.

Poliwhirl – level 32 – this pokemon is female has the ability water absorb - Known attacks: - water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble, double slap, rain dance, body slam, bubble beam, mud shot (egg move) Ice ball (Egg move), focus punch, Ice punch, strength, rock smash, hail, ice beam, substitute, protect, dig, psychic, double team, rest and scald.

Trident (Poliwhirl M) – level 32 – this pokemon is male has the ability damp - Known attacks: - water sport, water gun, hypnosis, bubble, double slap, rain dance, body slam, bubble beam(egg move), mud shot (egg move), focus punch, Ice punch, strength, rock smash, hail, ice beam, substitute, protect, dig, psychic, double team, rest and scald.

Raticate – level 32 – this pokemon is male has the abilities guts and hidden ability hustle - Known attacks: - tackle, tail whip, quick attack, focus energy, bite, pursuit, hyper fang, sucker punch, crunch, assurance, super fang, double-edge, covet, endeavour, last resort, shockwave, hidden power, taunt, ice beam, protect, sleep talk, secret power, return, shadow ball, double team, swords dance and scary face.

Ace (Fearow) – level 30 this pokemon is male has the abilities Keen eye and hidden ability Sniper - Known attacks: - Growl, peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, aerial ace, mirror move, agility, assurance, uproar, tailwind, sky attack, heat wave, drill run, pluck and Fly.

Pidgeotto – level 30 – this pokemon is female and has the abilities Keen eye and hidden ability Big Pecks Known attacks: - Tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, twister, father dance, fly, endure, heat wave, sky attack, tail wind, uproar and steel wing.

Butterfree – level 25 – this pokemon is female and has the ability compound eyes - Known attacks: - string shot, tackle, bug bite (egg move) Electro web (egg move) harden, iron defense, confusion, poison powder, sleep powder, stun spore, gust, supersonic, whirlwind and Psybeam.

Beedrill – level 25 – this pokemon is female and has the ability swarm - Known attacks: - string shot, tackle, bug bite (egg move) Electro web (egg move) harden, iron defense, fury attack, focus energy, twin needle, rage, pursuit and toxic spikes.

Lucario – level 35 – this pokemon is male please note the colour of this pokemon indicates that it is a shiny, has the ability – inner focus - Known attacks: - Endure, quick attack, foresight, counter, feint, force palm, screech, blaze kick, thunder punch, sky uppercut, Iron tail, drain punch, dual chop, ice punch, snore, metal claw, aura sphere, dragon pulse, extreme speed, detect, clos combat, power-up punch, swords dance , metal sound, bone rush and quick guard.

Blaze (Charmeleon) – level 30 – this pokemon is male –has the ability Blaze and hidden ability solar power - Known attacks: - growl, scratch, ember, smokescreen, dragon rage, scary face, fire punch, iron tail, metal claw, fire fang.

Cleffa – level 22 – this pokemon is female – ability magic guard - Known attacks: - charm, pound, encore, sing, sweet kiss, copycat, magical leaf, hyper voice, icy wind, iron tail, fire blast, magic coat, shockwave, signal beam, uproar, water pulse, zen headbutt, incinerate, dream eater, sunny day, solar beam, flamethrower and grass knot.

Sandslash – level 25 - this pokémon is Female - abilities Sand Veil - Known attacks: - defense curl, scratch, sand attack, poison sting, rollout, rapid cutter, magnitude, swift, fury swipes, cut, strength, rock smash, hone claws, hidden power, protect, safeguard, return, brick break, sleep talk, double team, rock tomb, rapid spin and crush claw.

Mankey – level 24 – this pokemon is male – ability vital spirit - Known attacks: - Covert, leer, low kick, scratch, focus energy, fury swipes, karate chop, seismic toss, screech, duel chop, fire punch, focus punch, gunk shot, ice punch, iron tail, outrage, snore, thunder punch, rock smash, low sweep, focus blast, return, rest and sleep talk.

Ekans – level 24 – this pokemon is female – ability shed skin - Known attacks: - leer, wrap, poison sting, bite, glare, screech, acid, aqua tail, giga drain, iron tail, seed bomb, sludge bomb, attract, bulldoze, dark pulse, toxic, veno shock, sunny day, return, double team, rest, poison jab, sleep talk, and poison tail.

Geodude – level 24 – this pokemon is male – ability rock head and hidden ability sand veil - Known attacks: - defense curl, tackle, mud sport, rock polish, rollout, magnitude, rock throw, smack down, bulldoze, self destruct, Earth power, fire punch, iron defense, superpower, thunder punch, double team, sandstorm, rock tomb, rest, rock slide, sleep talk, strength, rock smash, protect and dig.

Zubat – level 24 – this pokemon is male – ability Inner focus - Known attacks: - leech life, supersonic, astonish, bite, wing attack, confuse ray, air cutter, swift, heat wave, snore, super fang, tailwind, Zen headbutt, shadow ball, double team, rest, steel wing, payback, sleep talk, substitute, roost and return.

Parasect – level 26 – this pokemon is female – ability Effect spore - Known attacks: - scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, after you, bug bite, endure, seed bomb, snore, synthesis, double team, Arial ace, grass knot, sleep talk, toxic, sunny day, solar beam, return, dig, x-scissor and cross poison.

Jigglypuff – level 24 – this pokemon is female – ability Competitive - Known attacks: - sing, defense curl, pound, play nice, disarming voice, disable, double slap, rollout, round, wake-up slap.

Eevee – level 30 and is female – abilities Adaptability and Anticipation – please note the colour of this Eevee indicates that it is shiny - Known attacks: - growl, tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack, baby-doll eyes, swift, quick attack, bite, refresh, covet, take down, charm, synchronise, heal bell, hyper voice, iron tail, last resort, shadow ball, attract, echoed voice, substitute, toxic, rain dance, return, dig, double team, rest and sleep talk.

Goldeen – Bubbles - level 20 – This pokemon is female – Abilities – Water Veil and hidden Ability Lightning Rod – Known attacks: - Peck, Water Sport, Tail Whip, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail and Water Pulse.

Krabby – Level 25 – This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Hyper Cutter and Sheer Force (Hidden Ability) – Known attacks: - Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Stomp.

Psyduck – Level 30 – This pokemon is Male – Abilities – Damp – Known attacks: Scratch, Water sport, tail whip, water gun, confusion, fury swipes, water pulse, disable, screech and aqua tail, egg moves Future Sight (locked) and Synchronoise (locked)

Abra – Level 15 – This pokemon is Female – Ability – Inner focus – known attacks: - Teleport Egg moves, Ice punch (Locked) Fire Punch (Locked) and Thunder punch (Locked).

Oddish F – Blossom – Level 17 – This pokemon is Female – Ability Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep powder.

Oddish F 2 Autumn – Level 14 - This pokemon is Female – Ability Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid, Poison Powder and Stun Spore.

Bellsprout – Level 16 – This pokemon is Male – Ability – Chlorophyll – Known attacks: - Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep powder and Poison Powder.

Venonat – Level 20 – This pokemon is Male – Ability – Compound Eyes – Known attacks: - Disable, Tackle, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder and Leech Life.


	13. AN 2

The new chapter will be uploaded on Sunday, and will be two in one :)

I will also be having the two eggs hatch in the second chapter, I will post a poll and you have until Saturday to choose the two Pokemon.

Thanks

xdisturbed-angelx


	14. AN 3

Poll is now closed, well technically it finished on Saturday but was ill so haven't been able to post, thanks to all that voted :) and the winner of the poll was well u will see soon ;) :p

xdisturbed-angelx


	15. Chapter 10

AN:/

Sorry it is a bit later than expected I was very unwell the week before so wasn't able to do as much as i wanted, anyways you have a longer chapter here, and hopefully you will get the next chapter by the end of this week / beginning of next week

the winner of the poll was Elekid and Magby so thanks to everyone who voted and those who voted differently do not worry, ash will be getting those pokemon anyways some point in the series :) (That is all I am saying :p :)

QUEENSPELLER67 – Yes that is the plan, Ash will eventually have a politoad and a poliwrath :) and thanks for all your other comments as well :), I try my best, and yes Red from the adventures :).

ultimateCCC – yes whilst there will be no more girls joining in the harem does not mean there won't be any more that would either end up having a slight crush or generally liking him but will eventually grow out of it when they realise he does not think of them that way, but anyways that's neither here nor now, as he's still a tad too young to be interested in the other sex just yet :p :)

(List of moves being learnt by each pokemon this chapter)

Thor: - Snore, Substitute, strength, grass knot, rest and sleep talk.

Lucario: - Focus punch, Low kick, water pulse, Zen headbutt and roar.

Kirlia: - Ice Punch, Shock wave, Signal beam, snatch, psyshock and toxic.

Tiamat: - Snore, Uproar, sandstorm, Incinerate, Return and Fire Blast.

Poliwhirl: - Surf, dive, toxic, hidden power, blizzard and fling.

Trident: - Surf, dive, toxic, hidden power, blizzard and fling.

Raticate: - Toxic, sunny day, blizzard, rain dance, cut and rock smash.

Ace: - Endure, snore, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and hyper beam.

Pidgeotto: - Endure, snore, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and Protect.

Butterfree: - Endure, giga drain, signal beam, skill swap, snore and tailwind.

Beedrill: - Drill run, endeavour, endure, giga drain, knock off and snore.

Blaze: - Blast burn, dragon pulse, endure, focus punch, heat wave and snore.

Geodude: - Block, Endure, focus punch, snore, round and incinerate.

Cleffa: - After you, covet, endeavour, endure, gravity and helping hand.

Sandslash: - Toxic, sunny day, secret power, Poison jab, facade and aerial ace.

Mankey: - Endeavour, endure, role play, seed bomb, spite and uproar.

Ekans: - Bind, endure, snatch, snore, spite and strength.

Zubat: - Endure, snatch, uproar, torment, thief and confide.

Parasect: - Knock off, worry seed, cut, rock smash, rest and thief.

Jigglypuff: - Bounce, covet, drain punch, endeavour, endure and fire punch.

Eevee: -Endure, helping hand, snore, faced, swagger and confide.

Goldeen: - Aqua tail, bounce, drill run, endure, icy wind and knock off.

Krabby: - Endure, icy wind, iron defense, knock off, snore and super power.

Psyduck: - Aqua tail, endure, focus punch, ice punch, icy wind and iron tail.

Abra: - Drain punch, endure, focus punch, foul play, gravity and iron tail.

Blossom (Oddish F): - After you, endure, gastro acid, seed bomb, snore and synthesis.

Autumn (Oddish F2): - After you, endure, gastro acid, seed bomb, snore and synthesis.

Bellsprout: - Bind, endure, giga drain, knock off, seed bomb and snore.

Venonat: - Bug bite, endure, giga drain, signal beam, skill swap and snore.

Pokemon to be captured this chapter: - Meowth, Shellder, Bulbasaur)

Previously: - "After both boys were done, they went back to the pokemon centre to rest up as it was nearing night fall now, they fed their pokemon and bonded a little bit with the new ones, and then went to bed ready to start anew tomorrow"

 **Chapter 10**

The next day they all woke up at 8am and decided they will start to travel again to get to vermillion city.

On the way Ash and Gary had multiple battles and one kid told them that they should go and battle against AJ, both Ash and Gary asked who he was, and the kid was telling them that the AJ kid owned a gym and that he has beaten 98 people so far with no losses, but he is harsh to people who lose to him, so off went the gang to find this AJ person and have a chat and possibly a battle, Gary stated that he will go first against him then Ash can as well afterwards, the gang found the gym very quickly and entered, there they saw a young boy / teenager training some of his pokemon, Gary approached him and had asked if he was AJ and he replied back saying yeah he was, why you looking for a challenge? Which Gary replied back saying yes he was, so they both agreed to a 1vs1 Gary had sent out Wartortle and AJ sent out a Sandshrew, the battle lasted for 30 mins and was very close but Gary had gotten the win, after they had healed and praised their pokemon Ash had asked if he could have a battle with him, and AJ agreed, so Ash sent out his Lucario against his Sandshrew, but the battle was pretty one-sided, it took just 4 hits from Ash's Lucario and sandshrew was defeated, Ash sneered at him saying that he was slightly pathetic, which upset AJ, which Ash could see, Ash then turned around and said how does he like it? When he gets crushed and then accused of being weak and pathetic, it's not nice is it? Yet you do it to every single person you have defeated, AJ then was starting to see how it felt to be on the opposite side of things and had said he will change and become nicer to them, which then Ash said that's fine :) the gang decided that they were going to chill out with AJ for a couple of hours before heading off again, the gang let out their pokemon and watched how AJ trained his pokemon, Ash did tell him his training methods were fine but he needs to lose the whip as it was a bit too much even though he knew AJ would never use it on his pokemon it was still a frightening tool which AJ agreed and got rid of it, when they were training team rocket had noticed they were there and decided it would be a perfect time to steel Pikachu, Team Rocket quickly swopped down and grabbed what they thought was Pikachu, but would soon learn was not, the gang had just finished a little break when AJ called for all his pokemon to go back to training, but had quickly noticed sandshrew was not there, he had asked the gang if any of them had seen him but they had not, which was strange in itself, AJ wondered if he had gone but Ash assured him that was not the case, then suddenly they hear three voices, doing the team rocket motto, Ash got annoyed with them quickly and noticed they had a bag with them, when they looked down and noticed Pikachu was still with the twerps they decided to see which pokemon they grabbed instead and noticed it was sandshrew, which Ash turned around to AJ see told you he didn't leave you, AJ was glad to know sandshrew did not abandon him but was furious at team rocket for trying to steal him, he and ash quickly made short work of them and got sandshrew back, which completed AJ's wins to 100 to 2 loses, the gang then decided it was time they better get going to which they said their goodbyes.

Several hours later it was coming towards dinner time, the gang decided they would set up for the night here and continue on their journey in the morning, they prepared food, ate, trained for about 2 hours before finally heading off to bed.

The next day they all woke up at 7am and decided they will start to travel again to get to Vermillion city.

Both Ash and Gary went out and gave their orders to their pokemon and let them know what moves each of their pokemon will be learning, for this week, they both then went back into the pokemon centre to get misty and Brock, to see if they both were ready to leave as well, Misty had already said goodbye to her sisters and Brock had done the shopping so they have enough supplies for a couple of weeks, which they should by then be in vermillion.

Misty decided to ask which way they were going to go to get to Vermillion, both Gary and Ash answered through route 5, but should take a couple of days permitting nothing goes wrong.

The gang reached route 5 in an hour and Ash and Gary decided to see if there were any pokemon around worth capturing, and noticed that they could capture a Meowth and a Shellder; Misty also stated she wanted to capture a Shellder as well.

Misty, Gary and Ash quickly sped off to capture the pokemon they wanted, Misty and Gary went to fish first and Ash decided to head to the grassy areas to see if he could find a Meowth, Brock decided whilst they were doing that he will start to prepare food for everyone, so they don't have to waste time later, Gary and Misty each captured a Shellder after fishing for 20 minutes, but Ash still hasn't had any luck yet for a Meowth, Ash kept searching and 10 minutes later he had found a Meowth, but it was slightly larger than an average Meowth, and was also shiny, Ash couldn't believe his luck finding a shiny pokemon in the wild, Ash quickly sent his Pikachu to battle, and captured the Meowth, then went off to fish to get a Shellder, whilst that was happening, Gary had already went in a different direction to where Ash was and had captured a Meowth as well, and was now walking back to where Brock and misty were, Ash had captured a Shellder and was now heading back to where the rest of the gang was, upon arrival, Ash, Misty and Gary let out their new captures to check them out, (all stats etc will now be at the bottom of page :p) Ash then performed an Aura bond with both Meowth and Shellder and then recalled them, the gang then decided it was time to travel a bit more down the road, they still had about 2 hours before it would be lunch time, and considering Brock had already prepared what they were going to eat then it shouldn't be too much time messing around, so they continued on, 2 hours later they had stopped and let out their pokemon to have a spot of food, training and to look at the map to make sure they were going the correct way.

After eating and a light training session they hit the road again to travel some more but it started to get foggy, it was also getting close to dinner time, so Ash stated that perhaps they should stop now to get food cooked and then continue for a little while afterwards, Brock stated he will do the food, Gary then said he will do the pokemon food, Misty stated she would get the water whilst Ash would get the firewood, with all of them having their jobs they left to quickly do so, Ash wandered deeper into the fog, to search for some firewood, but could not find anything, but as he was getting deeper in the fog he seemed to hear some voices so he followed the noise to see who could be out in this weather other than him and his friends, as he got closer he noticed there was 4 boys, 1 about his age and the others around 13 – 15 years old, and they were questioning the boy about Pidgey, he stated to state the attacks Pidgey would learn and at what level but when asked at which level does Pidgey evolve and what was the next evolutions name, he stated he did not know, Ash did not like how the older boys were picking on the young boy, who he learnt was called Joe, Brock, Misty and Gary had all caught up to Ash as they were wondering what took him so long, and saw what had happened, Ash then marched up to the other boys demanding why are they being cruel jerks, and they told him to butt out as they are students of the pokemon technical institute, and that Joe should leave the school if he does not know such simple information about a common pokemon, when the boys left Joe started to state the levels at which Pidgey would evolve and the name of its evolution which is Pidgeotto, then the level it would evolve into its final state and the name which was Pidgeot, but also stated attacks and more data about the pokemon, Ash then asked Joe why did he not state all this when the boys we're questioning him so Joe then told him the story of why he was here and why if he seemed like a know-it-all it would only make things more difficult for himself Joe also stated that his friends was only just trying to help which shocked them, Ash and Gary went what you call them friends? And Brock said with friends like those who need enemies. Ash asked Joe who was in charge of the place, and Joe pulled out a picture of a female, that was pretty which made the boys blush, and misty seethe a little bit, Joe explained that it was Giselle and that she was a complete and utter bitch, so they asked him why did he have her picture on him if he didn't like her, he stated was because she was pretty just did not like her attitude.

Joe then started to talk about the system and how the schools works, and stated that he himself is in the beginners class, which is equivalent of having 2 badges. Ash had asked Joe where the school was and Joe pointed in the direction in front of him and said by there, but because of the fog they could not see anything, just after that, an announcement was made that the fog stimulation for the day was over and that tomorrow will be snow stimulation and Joe stated that he was going to end up as a snowman because of his friends tomorrow. Joe then started to show the guys around the school, whilst explaining more things to them, when they got to the battle area, Joe explained that this is where they battle on the computers to, he stated he had already won against the pewter gym and cerulean gym and that Ash and Gary were sad for just having two badges which angered them, and then started saying that he could beat the cerulean gym easy as it was pathetic, which got Misty outraged, and she turned around and said, "Now hang on, battle stimulation and real life battle is completely different, you would stand no chance, lets battle now" so Misty and Joe battled, Misty sent out starmie and Joe sent out Weepinbell, Joe stated he had the advantage with his type, he ordered Weepinbell to use razor leaf against Starmie, but misty just told starmie to take the attack, and it did no damage, misty then ordered starmie to use water gun full power, and the attack fainted Weepinbell, Joe did not understand why he had lost, and they were about to begin to explain when a voice called out, calling him a disgrace at the fact he did not counter that her pokemon would be at a much higher level than his and would not be able to do much if at all any damage to them, Joe was shocked and embarrassed that Giselle had saw what happened, Giselle then decided she was going to introduce herself to the gang, when she noticed Ash and Gary she tried to flirt with them, which annoyed misty even more when she flirted with Gary, both Ash and Gary ignored her though, Misty then demanding a battle from Giselle, telling her to back up her words, so Giselle did and told misty she will be beating her with a type disadvantage, Misty sent out Starmie again whilst Giselle sent out Graveller, Misty ordered Starmie to use water gun full power, but the attack did not do much damage, Giselle told Graveller to use roll out, it hit starmie and was damaged quite a bit, she order Graveller to use roll out again and the attack hit and was even stronger than the last time, misty ordered starmie to use rapid spin but yet the attack did little damage, Giselle ordered Graveller to use rollout once more and the attack hit and Starmie fainted, declaring Giselle the winner, Giselle started then calling Misty a pathetic trainer, and generally being mean which only furthered annoyed the boys she was then taunting the boys asking how many badges did they have which they replied back 2, which made her laugh, and she then questioned how many pokemon they had which Ash replied back saying he had 29 pokemon and Gary had 27. Ash then demanded a battle with her, she accepted, she sent out a Cubone whilst Ash sent out his Pikachu, she taunted him for this as well saying a bad mistake using a type disadvantage against her, Ash told Pikachu to use quick attack followed by Iron tail, as soon as the attack hit, Cubone was knocked out, he sneered at her, saying how pathetic she was, that she couldn't even take out a pokemon with a type advantage, she got upset and started to realize how others felt when she acted that way, she apologized the gang, and Joe, and was really remorseful of her actions and Ash and the gang decided to lector them all about the perks of being a pokemon trainer, and being out travelling instead of cramming their brains with the books, as no amount of books could give you enough experience against the real thing, after that the gang decided they were going to continue on, but noticed it was getting quite late at night, so Giselle and Joe asked them to stay the night and continue the journey tomorrow morning, the gang was fine with that, they set up for supper, ate cleaned then went to bed, just before going to be Giselle asked Ash if she could see all his pokemon on him, he replied back saying she can see them tomorrow before they head off, as they might as well do breakfast here before heading off.

The next morning Ash and the gang all woke up at 7am, Gary and Ash started to prepare to cook for breakfast whilst misty and Brock was out getting the stuff ready that they will need, Giselle and Joe had noticed that they were awake and walked over to them to say hello, which they greeted them back, Ash started on Breakfast whilst Gary was preparing the pokemon food, once everything was ready Ash and everyone else let out their pokemon, Giselle and Joe was shocked to see such pokemon, currently Ash had on him, Pikachu, Lucario, Kirlia, Meowth, Shellder, Blossom, Venonat, Bellsprout, Abra, Psyduck, Krabby and Pidgeotto, Gary had Wartortle, Growlithe, Shellder, Meowth, Oddish, Eevee, Krabby and Spearow. Brock had Onix, Sandshrew and Mankey, whilst Misty had Staryu, Starmie, Poliwag, Magikarp, goldeen and Shellder. After eating food and cleaning up the guys were heading off, Giselle and Joe wished them the best of luck and they hope to see them in the finals doing well, and with that the gang went on to continue going to vermillion city.

Several hours later nearing lunch time, the gang had gotten somewhat lost, which frustrated them, they decided they were going to just sit down for a bit have some food, and clear their heads before continuing, whilst they were setting up to do food, Misty had noticed an Oddish near the water which excited her, she wanted the capture the pokemon, before she could though, Brock stopped her, and she asked why did he stop her, he stated that the Oddish looked fairly injured and would not be fair to try and capture an already weakened pokemon that was not of her own doing, Brock gathered up some supplies to see if he could heal the Oddish some, as he was creeping closer to the pokemon another pokemon was watching this and did not like this human getting closer to his friend and someone he sees to nurture and look after, he attacked Brock but once they realized what type of pokemon it was it shocked all of the, Ash got excited to see a Bulbasaur and was about to see if he could have a battle when the pokemon quickly ran away again, for them to only noticed that the Oddish had left as well, the gang chased after them and found themselves near a old bridge which did not look at all that safe. The guys decided they were going to cross it, just as they started to, the bridge ropes snapped, they all held on but Brock was not quick enough and fell, the gang shouted out for Brock but could not hear him, so they pulled themselves up, and continued on, to go to the riverside bank to see if Brock was by there, as they got there they couldn't see him so the continued further into the forest looking for him, they noticed alot of traps over the place but due to Ash's and Gary's survival training they knew how to avoid them, they suddenly found themselves near a cabin, with voices coming out, suddenly the door was open and there stood Brock, they were relieved to see that he was okay, stood next to Brock was a young lady, who Brock introduced as Melanie, Ash had asked Melanie if it would be alright if they would be allowed to let their pokemon out, she had stated that yes it would be fine as long as they did not hurt any of the injured pokemon in the hidden village.

Melanie had explained about the purpose of the hidden village to the gang and what Bulbasaur was doing, she had explained that Bulbasaur took the job as a protector for all the sick and weakened pokemon in the hidden village, but is very distrustful of other humans other than Melanie, Ash was amazed at what a kind pokemon Bulbasaur was and thought that the trainer that abandoned Bulbasaur was a fool, when Melanie explained, Brock and misty felt bad about scaring the Oddish so went off to find her and apologize for doing so, the Oddish forgave them, but just as Misty was going to give Oddish a hug Bulbasaur ran over and tackled her, which Ash then got a bit annoyed and told Bulbasaur that all misty was going to do was to hug the Oddish, not harm her in any way shape of form, but Bulbasaur did not trust them, he then started to push on Ash and Gary trying to get them out of the village, but Melanie had told him that they were guests at the village, so Bulbasaur then sat further away from them but still in distance where he could see what they were doing.

Bulbasaur was curious about the one human named Ash though as he saw how he cared for each of his pokemon, how he looked after his two eggs, and how loyal each and one of his pokemon are to him, but he still did not trust him, after all he was loyal to his trainer yet he still abandoned him, Bulbasaur decided though to get to know Ash's pokemon, and see why they liked their trainer so much, getting pretty much the same answer from all of them which was "he's fun, friendly, trains us and takes care of us, he knows how to push us to become the best, but not to the point where it is over doing it, he also treats us like family and friends, and has an aura bond to each and every one of his pokemon" the last part had shocked Bulbasaur, that Ash was an Aura guardian, Bulbasaur decided he was going to give Ash some leeway, and see if in time he could gain the trust and perhaps friendship of Bulbasaur.

Several hours later, team rocket after falling in every trap made by Melanie had finally found their way to the hidden village, where they quickly attacked, the gang had acted quickly and recalled their pokemon and started to gather all the hidden villages pokemon to put in the cabin where they would be safe, as they did this, team rocket brought out there secret weapon which was a suction pipe, which was on a high setting to suck up the pokemon, Oddish, Bulbasaur and Ash was still out Oddish had lost grip on the tree she was holding onto and was quickly being sucked up, but Bulbasaur shot a vine up to grab hold of her, but the suction of the pipe was getting to be too much for Bulbasaur but Ash had quickly intervened and grabbed a hold of Bulbasaur and told Bulbasaur to wrap another vine around the tree, which he did so, Ash sent out his Pidgeotto and his Pikachu to send team rocket blasting off, now that the coast was clear the pokemon and the rest of the gang and Melanie left the cabin as they now knew it was safe again.

The gang was preparing to leave to start on their journey again when Melanie walked up to Ash and stated doesn't he think Bulbasaur would be a great addition to his team, which Ash replied back yeah, Bulbasaur would make an amazing addition to anyone's team, Melanie stated that she wanted Ash to take Bulbasaur with him, but he was confused, he asked her what about the pokemon here though? She replied back saying they truly do not need him, that they had become to dependant on him that they would never leave to go back into the wild which is what is supposed to happen when they get better, Bulbasaur was happy to leave with Ash on condition he would battle him, so it was agreed Ash sent out his Kirlia to battle against Bulbasaur and won the match and captured a new pokemon but most importantly made a new friend.

AN:/

Shellder: - this pokemon is Female, level 30 has the ability shell armour: - known attacks – tackle, withdraw, supersonic, icicle spear, protect, leer, clamp and ice shard.

Meowth: - this pokemon is female, level 20 has the ability technician please note the colour of this pokemon indicates it is shiny also it is bigger than the rest of the species: - known attacks – growl, scratch, bite, fake out, fury swipes and screech.

Bulbasaur(Forrest): - this pokemon is male, level 30 has the ability overgrow and hidden ability Chlorophyll - known attacks: - tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, razor leaf, sweet scent, growth, double-edge and egg moves Power whip(Unlocked) pedal dance(Locked) and leaf storm(Locked)

Next chapter:/ preview "Hey wait guys, what's that upon there on that rock there?" the gang get closer and notice that there is two Charmander's on the rock"


	16. Chapter 11

AN:/

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own anything of Pokemon if i did, Ash would be alot better than he is :p

QUEENSPELLER67: Thank you yet for another comment, I will try my best to spice things up, last chapter i kind of rushed through big time due to being ill and what not but now I'm alot better I should hopefully keep things interesting, at the moment it is a massive learning curve for me as I am still discovering what best way to write for myself will be, there will be alot of happening in this chapter that does not follow canon as well so hopefully that will spice things up :).

Moves that the pokemon will learn this chapter:

Thor: - Electro web, shock wave, rock smash, toxic, dig and echoed voice.

Lucario: - Flash cannon, Dark pulse, strength, hyper beam, earthquake, psychic and shadow ball.

Kirlia: - Snore, charge beam, sleep talk, dazzling gleam, dream eater, shadow ball and rest.

Tiamat: - Swagger, sleep talk, endure, protect, double team and torment.

Poliwhirl: - Strength, waterfall, swagger, return, brick break, facade and attract.

Trident: - Strength, waterfall, swagger, return, brick break, facade and attract.

Raticate: - Substitute, thunderbolt, thunder, dig, shadow ball, facade and rest.

Ace: - Protect, rain dance, roost, frustration, return and double team.

Pidgeotto: - Rain dance, roost, frustration, return, double team and aerial ace.

Butterfree: - Toxic, venoshock, hyper beam, roost, solar beam and shadow ball.

Beedrill: - Toxic, venoshock, hyper beam, roost, solar beam and sludge bomb.

Blaze: - thunder punch, hone claws, dragon claw, toxic, hidden power and sunny day.

Geodude: - Secret power, power-up punch, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and return

Cleffa: - Last resort, Recycle, role play, snore, trick and wonder room.

Sandslash: - Attract, thief, round, fling, bulldoze and rock slide.

Mankey: - Strength, round, overheat, fling, acrobatics and retaliate.

Ekans: - Rock tomb, facade, round, infestation, swagger and substitute

Zubat: - Toxic, hidden power, sunny day, taunt, rain dance and sludge bomb.

Parasect: - Energy ball, flash, struggle bug, secret power, confide and hone claws.

Jigglypuff: - focus punch, gravity, heal bell, helping hand, hyper voice and ice punch.

Eevee: - Hidden Power, sunny day, protect, round, retaliate and secret power.

Goldeen: - Signal beam, snore, water pulse, toxic, round and poison jab.

Krabby: - Water pulse, hone claws, toxic, hail, hidden power and ice beam.

Psyduck: - Role play, signal beam, snore, water pulse, wonder room and worry seed.

Abra: - Knock off, magic coat, magic room, recycle, role play and shock wave.

Blossom (Oddish F): - Worry seed, veno shock, hidden power, sunny day, protect and frustration.

Autumn (Oddish F2): - Worry seed, veno shock, hidden power, sunny day, protect and frustration.

Bellsprout: - Synthesis, worry seed, toxic, venoshock, hidden power and sunny day.

Venonat: - Toxic, venoshock, hidden power, sunny day, protect and frustration.

Shellder: - Endure, icy wind, iron defense, snore, water pulse and surf.

Meowth: - Covet, endure, foul play, gunk shot, hyper voice and icy wind.

Bulbasaur: - Bind, endure, frenzy plant, giga drain, knock off and snore.

Pokemon being captured this chapter: - Charmander & All of damiens pokemon between the four of them, 2 eggs being hatched and 2 pokemon's of Ash's and 3 of Gary's evolve and 4 eggs 2 for each Ash and Gary as a gift.

Previous Chapter: "The gang was preparing to leave to start on their journey again when Melanie walked up to Ash and stated doesn't he think Bulbasaur would be a great addition to his team, which Ash replied back yeah, Bulbasaur would make an amazing addition to anyone's team, Melanie stated that she wanted Ash to take Bulbasaur with him, but he was confused, he asked her what about the pokemon here though? She replied back saying they truly do not need him, that they had become to dependant on him that they would never leave to go back into the wild which is what is supposed to happen when they get better, Bulbasaur was happy to leave with Ash on condition he would battle him, so it was agreed Ash sent out his Kirlia to battle against Bulbasaur and won the match and captured a new pokemon but most importantly made a new friend."

Chapter 11

The next day the guys continued their journey, after several days of walking, resting, training and bonding with their pokemon they were stopped by Gary stating "Hey wait guys, what's that upon that rock there?" as they got closer they realised there were two pokemon upon this rock, but what the pokemon were is what shocked them all, as there were two Charmander's but that was not shocked them one was a shiny colour and the other normal. Everyone was very worried about the two pokemon as they appeared to be very weak, Ash walked up to them and asked what they were doing on the rock, the Charmander's replied that they were waiting for their trainer as stated by him that he will return for them later, Ash said he understood and told them both that he hoped their trainer returned for them soon, as he himself would never leave a pokemon by themselves at any time given, Gary over hearing what Ash said agreed with him, they all then said bye to the Charmander's and continues on with their journey unknowing to them that both Charmander's started to think about what their trainer does.

Once the group were further away, Misty and Brock quickly asked Ash how it was he could understand the pokemon yet when they heard both pokemon speak all they heard was "char, charmander char" Ash states he does not know how he can understand poke speech but has been able to since he was a toddler, although he understands his pokemon via speech or through aura because of the aura bond wild pokemon is different, Misty and Brock then decided to ask what Aura was, whilst Gary knew what it was wanted to know if anyone could learn to use aura, Ash explained what aura was to them and explained that every living thing was made of aura and that to some extent they could learn to use it, they would have to learn what type they were, but at the time Ash had no way of telling someone the type of aura they could use were at this time, but in the future it could well be a thing they could look into, so they left it alone for now til Ash could find a way for them to find out their types.

Gary asked Ash what he meant by type, Ash then explained that type was like what pokemon type for ect Ash has the aura for all types, so he can create bonds with every single pokemon out there and he highly expects that Gary can too, and whilst some people who are type specialists are usually the ones who have the aura for that type but does not mean that is all their aura type is, Misty then said so chances are myself has an aura water type and Brock as a Rock aura type which Ash said yes to as they were the type of pokemon both were suited to and preferred, after the conversation was over they continued on with their journey.

About two hours later the gang arrived at a pokemon centre and decided they were going to stay there for the night before continuing on, they all went up to Nurse Joy asked if they could get their pokemon checked up and to book three rooms, 1 double and 2 singles, Nurse Joy said that was fine and did that, the guys then took a seat and waited to be called again for their pokemon to be healed, several minutes later they were called and Nurse Joy stated that they were all in very well conditions and they healthiest she has seen in a while, which made them all happy, Nurse Joy also stated to Ash that his eggs will hatch between 2 – 3 days as they were showing some signs of being very close to being hatched, Ash thanked her and sat down with the gang again. The guys decided to get some food as it was dinner time, and once they did and sat down again they overheard a conversation that had them all on edge, Damien and all of his friends were sat down whilst Damien himself was bragging about having near enough 30 pokemon, one of his friends said "Wow Damien, that's alot of pokemon, hey didn't u have two charmander's as well?" Damien replied back that he did " I left them back on this rock a while back and said to them that he will return for them, pathetic little things properly still their waiting on that damned rock for me haha!" All of Damien's friends laughed as well, Ash and gang over heard this and started to get annoyed, Kirlia sensing her father's emotions also started to get annoyed, and suddenly a white light enclosed her, Ash surprised by his Pokémon's sudden evolution but not all that surprised considering she could of evolved a whilst back looked on awe as she stopped evolving, Ash then turned his attention back to Damien and marched right up to him and demanded he went back to the rock and got those charmander's which made the boy laugh.

Ash and gang noticed the weather was terrible, so Gary and Ash both quickly left the pokemon centre, he asked Gardevoir to teleport them to the pokemon, the guys chased off the Spearow that were pecking at the pokemon grabbed one each and got Gardevoir to teleport them all back to the centre, whilst this happened, Lucario and Pikachu made sure that Damien and his gang could not escape, Nurse Joy that over heard the commotion panicked when she saw the two charmander's and the state they were in, she quickly got two beds for a two small fire types and rushed them off to the ICU to save these pokemon, several hours passed and a very tired nurse joy came out of the room and gave a smile and said that both pokemon will be fine now which relieved the gang, nurse joy then asked how these charmander's got in such a state which Ash and Gary told her, Nurse Joy then quickly rang the police and got them to arrest Damien.

Ash and Gary asked what was going to happen to the pokemon he had on them, Officer Jenny replied back stating that they were more than likely get released into the wild again, Ash and gang all looked at one another having a silent conversation and then Ash stated on behalf of all of the gang that they did not mind taking the pokemon, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were ecstatic and couldn't agree more as they knew the pokemon were going to be well looked after, Officer Jenny told them all of the pokemon which he had on him which were as follows: 3 Eevee's, Bulbasaur, 2 Charmander's(released), magnemite, machop, hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Koffing, Ekans, grimer, seel, Rhyhorn, ditto, stayu, Lapras, slowpoke, stantler, jynx, smeargle, slugma, , aipom, ponyta, wooper, teddiursa, magby, marill, houndour, remoraid, mankey, chinchou, heracross and tyrogue.

Ash stated he would take an Eevee, grimer, stayu, jynx, , teddiursa, houndour, chinchou and the tyrogue.

Gary stated he would take an Eevee, machop, Koffing, horsea, Lapras, aipom, magby, remoraid and heracross.

Misty stated she would take Tentacool, Eevee, Hitmonchan, Seel, slowpoke, smeargle, ponyta, marill and the Mankey.

Finally Brock stated he would take the Bulbasaur, magnemite, Hitmonlee, Ekans, Rhyhorn, ditto, stantler, slugma and wooper.

Ash and Gary also stated that each would take a charmander as well as long as the charmander's wanted to go with them, Officer Jenny quickly filled out the paper work to transfer the ownership of the pokemon to each of the gang, and thanked them for adopting them as chances were they might not of survived in the wild due to being trained pokemon for a long time, Nurse Joy then quickly told Ash and Gary that both charmander's could receive visitors now so both boys went quickly to them.

Ash went to the shiny charmander and allowed his charmeleon out, whilst Ash was with the shiny charmander Gary was with the normal one, they both decided then to tell the pokemon what had happened, and gave them a choice, explaining to them that their trainer had not only abandoned them but left them to die hurt and tears welled up into their eyes, both trainers noticed this and was quick to comfort them both, both flinched at the contact at first but quickly relaxed when they realised they weren't being harmed, this spiked both Gary's and Ash's anger but they squished it down quickly so not to alarm the pokemon, Ash then stated that, their trainer was a fool to no realise the potential each of them have, and that both of them would be very lucky if they decided to go on their teams, the pokemon were tired and stated that they wanted to have a think about it which both Ash and Gary agreed stating that they would wait until 12pm the next day, and then they said good night to them, and went to their own rooms to sleep.

The gang woke up the next day at 7am, they all met up in the diner area of the pokemon centre and decided to have breakfast, Gary decided he was also going to switch around his team as his grandfather left a message to state that a couple of his pokemon looked ready to evolve, so now Gary had on him Wartortle, Pikachu, Spearow, Magikarp, Growlithe, Eevee and two empty spaces. After Gary switched his team around Ash decided to do the same thing, he kept Thor, Blaze, Lucario, Gardevoir, Eevee, Tiamat and Bulbasaur with him and asked to get Bellsprout as he was keeping open 4 spots.

After switching their teams around both Ash and Gary went out to do some training, as today was a Monday they set off to do what they normally do which is move tutoring and speed training, the pokemon split off into teams and started to practice on the moves they were given to learn (List above) they will practice a move for about 2 hours then have a break and then work on increasing their speed for 2 hours and vice versa, until it's time to stop training.

Ash and Gary were walking around helping out when they can and if needed, explaining things in somewhat detail for the attacks if the pokemon was confused, wither it was verbally or mentally, the guys stopped their training about 9am to have breakfast for themselves and the pokemon then to carry on training.

The pokemon switched over to now doing speed training, whilst Ash decided to bring out his eggs and look after them, he wondered if they will hatch today, Nurse Joy did state they were very close to hatching, whilst polishing the eggs he noticed there were some movements so it's possible they could hatch within the next 2-12 hours, he wondered what pokemon was inside but he did not really care as long as they were healthy then that was all that mattered.

Three hours later it was 12 o'clock, the boys got the pokemon to stop training and went back into the pokemon centre for lunch, whilst having lunch the two charmander's that was in the centre noticed the boys were back after talking and thinking about they both decided to go with them, so they made their way over to the boys, and asked if they could talk to them, the boys of course responded yes and went outside, just as the guys were telling their teams to continue to train, team rocket turned up (Insert motto) Ash and Gary started to get annoyed with them due to the fact they turn up every week, the rockets had grabbed Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Eevee which made Ash and Gary to both send Gardevoir and Spearow after them, Ash commanded Gardevoir to use Physic so they couldn't fly off, whilst Gary got Spearow to attack the balloon, Ash then commanded Gardevoir to get back Pikachu and Eevee whilst Gary told Spearow to prepare to get them ready for a send off using aerial ace, Pikachu, Eevee and Gardevoir also sent their own attacks with two flamethrowers from the charmander's and team rocket blasted off again.

Gary was just about to thank his Spearow for his hard work when Spearow suddenly became encased in a bright white light, indicating he was evolving, now stood a proud looking fearow, Gary ran up to his pokemon and gave him a hug and thanking him for helping out, fearow just looked at his trainer and hugged him back and clipped his head a bit with his beak letting Gary know he was embarrassing him. Ash and Gary congratulated fearow for evolving which fearow puffed up his chest in pride which made them all laugh.

Both boys then turned their attentions to Gardevoir to thank her for helping out she just stated that it was nothing whilst turning slightly red at the praise she received, then finally both turned to the charmander's also thanking them both, both charmander's became easily embarrassed and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly, Ash and Gary then asked if they had both thought upon what they had asked yesterday which both nodded to, the charmander that was a shiny walked up to Ash whilst the normal charmander walked up to Gary and both stated that they wanted to join their teams, Ash and Gary were very happy, and captured the charmander's welcoming them on the team.

They both let the charmander's out, Ash then preformed an aura bond with his new charmander then asked his charmander if she would like a nickname and she replied back saying that she would Ash stated what did she think of the name Amaterasu nicked named after the Sun Goddess of Japanese lore, she stated that she loved the nick name and would like to be called that from now on, which made Ash smile.

After nicknaming the pokemon the guys decided that they would pack up start to travel some more for a few hours before training again.

The guys were packing up and just about to leave the pokemon centre when Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny stopped them, they went up to Ash and Gary and said because of the hard work they did of rescuing the pokemon from Damien that they both had a gift each from both of them, Officer Jenny gave them 2 of every evolution stone and a metal coat each, and Nurse Joy gave them 2 eggs each, she explained that one egg will be a surprise for each of them as she did not know what they will hatch into, whilst the other was a Bulbasaur egg for Gary, and a Dratini egg for Ash. Both were overwhelmed and thanked them for the gifts, also for Misty and Brock for helping out, they gave some cash prices and plenty of different berries for Brock and the guys to use for cooking which will last a long while.

Nurse Joy stated to both Ash and Gary that the Dratini Egg and Bulbasaur egg will hatch in the next week while the two surprises will not be ready for another 2 months before they will hatch.

The guys thanked them again and then left saying goodbye, and continued with their journey.

The guys walked for a couple of hours and found a clearing and decided to settle there now to prepare food and to train for a couple of hours before going to bed for the night, as now it is 4pm it will be getting dark soon, Ash started to prepare the food whilst Brock went off to get some dry wood and some water for them and Gary prepared the pokemon food. After eating the guys started to train again, half way during training Gary's Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and Ash's Eevee evolved into Sylveon, the guys congratulated the pokemon and continued the training, Gary also setting new training up for his Gyarados now that he'll be able to somewhat move on land as well but will need to increase his speed and what not on land.

The guys let the pokemon continue to train whilst Ash and Gary decided they were going to check the stats on the new pokemon they received (all stats for all pokemon will be posted end of chapter) then to start their training up as well. Ash asked his pokemon that were at the Oak's Ranch if they could get together with His and Gary's new pokemon and to explain the training regime with them due to the fact Ash hasn't done an aura bond with them as of yet but will get to do so by the end of the week as he will switch his team around so he can do so, so with that out of the way and the new guys getting the regime and getting started on it that's one less thing for them to worry about.

About an hour later Ash was checking on his eggs when they suddenly started to make alot of noise and movement, shocked at this he quickly told his pokemon and friends to keep away for a little bit due to the fact that the new born pokemon should only see their trainer first thing so they can imprint on them, as they were hatching Ash started to get more excited to see what pokemon his father gave to him, finally they were fully hatched and Ash was shocked to see a Magby and an Elekid, they both looked up to Ash called his Daddy and then fell asleep promptly, Ash smiled at this being a poke parent is something he loves, he quickly formed an aura bond and they both accepted straight away due to the fact he is their father, Ash picked them up and cuddled them into his chest whilst walking quietly to the gang, he introduced them to the rest of the gang but told them to be quiet as they are sleeping, Gary, Misty and Brock congratulated Ash on becoming a poke parent again, whilst Ash was hatching his Egg's Gary's Eevee decided it was time to evolve and became an Umbreon, Ash congratulated Gary's Eevee for evolving.

The guys decided as it was now 9pm they should start to pack the training gear away and set up the tents for bed time, they did all this within an hour and was straight to sleep ready and waiting for the next day to see what it will bring.

AN:/

Pokemon evolved this chapter: -

Ash's Team – Eevee into Sylveon and Kirlia into Gardevoir.

Gary's Team – Eevee into Umbreon, Magikarp into Gyarados and Spearow into Fearow.

New pokemon:/- Ash's team Charmander (Amaterasu), Eevee, grimer, stayu, jynx, , teddiursa, houndour, chinchou and the tyrogue.

Gary's Team Eevee, machop, Koffing, horsea, Lapras, aipom, magby, remoraid and heracross.

Misty's team Tentacool, Eevee, Hitmonchan, Seel, slowpoke, smeargle, ponyta, marill and the Mankey.

Brock's team Bulbasaur, magnemite, Hitmonlee, Ekans, Rhyhorn, ditto, stantler, slugma and wooper.

New Pokemon Data: /

Charmander (Amaterasu) – level 20, female, ability blaze, note the colouration of this charmander suggests it is a shiny – known attacks:- Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face – Egg moves:- Dragon Dance (Unlocked), Dragon Pulse (Locked), Dragon Rush (Locked) and Outrage(locked).

Eevee: -Level 18 – Male, Ability Adaptability – Known Attacks:- Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping hand, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack and Bite.

Grimer – Level 22 – Male, Ability Sticky Hold and Hidden Ability Poison Touch – Known Attacks:- Poison Gas, Pound, Harden, Mud-Slap, Disable, Sludge, Mud Bomb, Minimize – Egg moves:- Shadow Punch (Locked) Shadow Sneak (Locked)

Stayu – Level 20 – No Gender – Ability Illuminate – Known Attacks:- Harden, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubble beam.

Jynx - Level 18 – Female – Ability Oblivious – Known Attacks: - Draining Kiss, Lovely Kiss, Pound, Powder Snow, Lick, Double Slap and Ice Punch.

– Level 16 – Female – Ability Soundproof - Known Attacks:- Quick Guard, Barrier, Magical Leaf, Misty Terrain, Power Swap, Guard Swap, Wide Guard, Confusion, Copycat, Meditate, Double Slap and Mimic.

Teddiursa – Level 22 – Female – Ability Pickup and Hidden Ability – Honey Gather – Known Attacks: - Baby-Doll Eyes, Fake Tears, Fling, Lick, Scratch, Covet, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack and Sweet Scent.

Houndour – Level 20 – Male – Ability Flash Fire – Known Attacks:- Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite and Odor Sleuth.

Chinchou – Level 19 – Female – Ability Volt Absorb and hidden ability water absorb – known attacks: - Bubble, Supersonic, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Water Gun and Confuse Ray. Egg moves – Shock Wave (locked) Water Pulse (locked) Brine (locked)

Tyrogue – level 15 – male – ability Guts and hidden ability vital spirit – known attacks:- Fake Out, Foresight, Helping hand and Tackle. Egg moves – Bullet punch (Unlocked) Counter (Unlocked) High Jump Kick (Locked) Mach Punch (Locked) and Vacuum Wave (Locked).

Sorry it has taken so long guys, I have been in and out of hospital and being generally Ill alot recently and also my contract for my job finished recently so been doing alot of job searching to try and get back into work, shall have hopefully another two chapters for you by end of next week, one during the week and one of the weekend.

Thanks

xDisturbed-Angelx


	17. AN 4

I have decided to Re-Write this story and make it alot better, I will start the Re-Write in the new year, and hopefully it will be improved, looking back on the earlier chapters I was not happy with at all, so hopefully the new story will be better, and easier to read, not so much jammed packed :) He will still have all his pokemon and travelling with Gary still and it will still be a Harem but the actually Harem won't be until he is of age.

Thanks

Xdisturbed-Angelx


End file.
